


Sanguine Noctis

by Tsuchiaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Pheromones, Polyamory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuchiaki/pseuds/Tsuchiaki
Summary: Nekoma Prince Kuroo and Fukurodani King Bokuto have nothing but each other until they stumble upon two humans they believe to be the cure to their loneliness.





	1. Unus

**Author's Note:**

> Fated mates are people whom fate has chosen to be together through every cycle of reincarnation. The indicator of an encounter with a fated mate is a specific smell in the case of a vampire, and unexplainable extreme attraction and attachment in a human. Usually upon meeting a fated mate, an individual will be hit with a good feeling that sends them into a high, or a good memory of something that makes them happy, or a sudden arousal. There is a one hundred percent chance of a bond being formed between fated mates. Fated mates are spawned from the original relationships of the first reincarnation cycle and continue on through time. Fated mates usually find irritation or anxiety if separated from their mate(s).

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter One

* * *

 

The only sounds heard in the throne room were the sounds of sucking and swallowing. Kuroo Tetsurou thought that maybe he was spoiled too much by his lover but he would never admit it out loud. He pulled back and licked his lips, the taste of sweetness lingered on them. He was pulled into a deep kiss and it was overwhelming for his senses after the stimulation of the blood he just drank.

"Kou," he broke the kiss but Bokuto didn't give him a break and pulled him back. A strangled moan left him as his lover ground against him and he breathed in deeply, "Bokuto, you're hard."

"Who's fault is that? Sitting on my lap like that," Bokuto bucked his hips again and Kuroo bounced on his hardness.

"You said we would go to the city today," Kuroo reminded, "it's been fifty years and we planned this." He would rather stay in at this point and be messed up by the silver-haired king he was currently straddling but this was the day they had planned to not be disturbed, by anything, even if the world was ending.

Kuroo didn't pout or make any kind of unnecessary facial expression similar to it but Bokuto could see the deflation as if he knew they weren't going out. Bokuto grinned and kissed Kuroo again before he flipped their positions.

"You've had your fill," Bokuto's fangs gleamed in the moonlight, and his eyes glowed brightly, "so we'll go out after I've had mine."

* * *

 

Kuroo winced as they walked through the bustling city down below the castle. He cursed his partner's over-excited libido and tried to keep up with the other's long strides.

It had been so long since he last visited the kingdom city in Fukurodani. His grandfather Nekomata allowed him his freedom so long as he returned to his kingdom of Nekoma when the time came. He was the crown prince after all.

Kuroo met Bokuto at his coronation 300 years prior when Kuroo was still a fledgling, just then rid of his baby fangs.

 

_He hadn't known where the scent originated at first. It sent chills across his skin and made him lightheaded. He tried to pinpoint the body that released the enticing pheromones but in his moment of looking around, he was unaware of a strong golden gaze that followed him._

_He kept to himself as his grandfather left him to his own devices as the old vampire drank and mingled. After hours of making friends with the wall, he was alarmed when the newest Fukurodani king slid up next to him._

_"Having fun?" He was asked and a blush crept up his face._

_"It's nice, I don't get out much, so it's more than I'm used to," Kuroo mumbled in response. He felt a spark light his blood on fire as the same overwhelmingly delightful scent from before enveloped his senses._

_His knees became weak and he pressed more into the wall. He was in the presence of a king, he couldn't release arousing pheromones at a time like this! He inhaled again and his eyes fluttered shut and the heat that pooled in his groin intensified._

_Bokuto shimmied closer to him and Kuroo tensed and he met with dilated irises that stared right into him. Kuroo inhaled deeply and shivered and Bokuto grabbed his wrist. Kuroo was pulled out of one of many exits in the ballroom and pushed against the wall of a dark and secluded corner with warm lips on his. He ran his fingers through silvery strands and hooked his legs around Bokuto's waist._

_"Your scent," Bokuto muttered between kisses, "it's intoxicating."_

_Kuroo thought that maybe it was wrong considering they had just met but deep inside, it felt so right like it was meant to be. He automatically leaned his head back as Bokuto kissed across his cheek, over his jaw, and down his neck and with a wide-open invitation, Bokuto sunk his fangs into the Nekoma prince. A gasp tore from Kuroo's throat and a moan took over as his eyes rolled back. His raging erection was constrained between them and Kuroo unconsciously rubbed himself to completion on Bokuto's abdomen. The pleasure of having blood drawn from his body was as scary as it was unimaginable. Bokuto pulled back and their lips met again in a lustful haze but Kuroo was surprised at his own blood being transferred to his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow as Bokuto's tongue was halfway down his throat anyway. He licked out the traces of blood from the Fukurodani King's mouth and scraped Bokuto's lip on accident. The blood startled Kuroo and he pulled away only to get pulled back into the kiss._

_It was addicting. His blood in his mouth mingled with Bokuto's and his head went fuzzy. Blood exchanges were done when they mated but they weren't mating, were they? His head was so fuzzy and his body was so warm._

_Bokuto kissed him a few more times before he pulled back to stare at the confused face of his beloved, "you're mine, I can smell it, I can taste it, I know it."_

Kuroo didn't believe it at first but he hasn't left Fukurodani since.

"Tetsu, watch where you're going," Bokuto slowed in stride with him and wrapped an arm around his waist, "jeez, what are you thinking about?"

"How much I curse your endless libido," Kuroo grunted.

"But babe, you like it when I fuck you nice and hard into the-"

"Bed," Kuroo interrupted, "into the bed, not your throne, or mine, or the floor, or the wall, or any other place in your throne room because it hurts my hips and you know it." People were beginning to notice that their king was among them as the whispers started up and people bowed as they passed.

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago. If I remember correctly, it was a lot of "harder, and faster, and-," Kuroo covered the annoying king's mouth as nearly everyone was paying attention to them now.

Kuroo heard a faint cry of "bow down to your king" and the rows of vampires and humans bowed their heads and bodies to Bokuto. Kuroo was used to being bowed to, he received the treatment all the time when he was in Nekoma and now that he was Bokuto's proclaimed lover, it was more prominent. This, however, was overwhelming and Kuroo couldn't help the self-conscious blush that rose to his cheeks.

Bokuto pulled him along the crowds with an arm around his shoulders. The smells of food, blood, and people were decently pleasant as Kuroo took in his sights with earnest, not knowing when he'd see it again.

"See anything you want babe? I'll get it for you," Bokuto grinned at his companion and Kuroo looked around. Bokuto thought that Kuroo was calm and collected when he dealt with his business but he acted like a beautiful pet, sulking when he didn't get his way compared to strutting around with bright eyes when he did. Bokuto chuckled again when his lover pointed to a takoyaki stand and the woman manning the stand looked like she was near fainting when he did.

"You just fed, do you need to eat more?" Bokuto asked after he received the carton of takoyaki and Kuroo pushed one of the octopus balls into his mouth.

"Don't you know that blood and human food are two separate entities that have nothing to do with each other?" Kuroo ate another, "beshides, it tashes soooo gooooood."

Bokuto grinned and pulled his lover closer as they made a U-turn between stalls and headed the opposite direction, "we should head back, the sun will be rising soon."

Kuroo nodded before he was stopped in his tracks by the most delightful scent. A scent he hadn't smelled since he first met Bokuto.

"What's up, babe?" Bokuto questioned, surprised by the sudden halt.

Kuroo swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, "d-do you smell that?" It smelled like peppers, the sweet kind, and allspice, sharp and strong but it wasn't food, it was an arousing smell and it made his knees weak.

"What is it-" Bokuto started but Kuroo had already escaped from his arms and was pushing through the crowd. He knew there were about 30 minutes until the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon. He came to a halt at a trading post where vampires were already cleaning up. There were humans inside little cages where they were forced into a laying position due to the confines of their prisons.

Kuroo sniffed around for the origins of the smell that was stronger than before and he halted at a cage that was bigger than the others and stared wide-eyed at the occupants that shared the cage. The two humans, one blonde and one raven, stared back at him, dark circles under their eyes, chapped lips, but their arms and legs remained circled around one another.

"Hey you, what are you-"

Kuroo felt Bokuto's presence behind him suddenly and he heard a shout and saw the man who was about to touch him in Bokuto's grasp, the king's hand around the other vampire's throat.

"M-my king," the vampire croaked out.

"What were you doing to my mate?" Kuroo shivered at his lover's tone of voice. It aroused him to no end.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I was not aware he was your lover, please, I thought he was a trespasser, please forgive me," the last word went high in pitch as Bokuto's hand tightened around his throat.

Finally, Kuroo touched Bokuto's arm after he managed to tear his eyes away from the humans, "I don't need protecting Kou, you know this."

"But he-"

"I know, just put him down before you kill him okay?"

Kuroo could see the imaginary dog ears droop on Bokuto as he dropped the poor trader on the ground. The Nekoma prince stole a kiss before he turned back to the caged humans who were looking on the scene curiously.

"Bo, can you smell it?" Kuroo licked his lips, the scent was so overwhelming it made him thirsty again.

Vampires usually had that one person they mated with. The person was usually found out by scent and it didn't matter if they were human or another vampire. Kuroo could feel Bokuto's grin as he responded, "I smell it."

"We can't leave them here Bo. I want them." He knew of vampires being pairs of three but a group of four? Unheard of.

"Hey you," Bokuto directed his comment at the vampire on the ground who was still paralyzed by fear.

"Y-yes, your highness?" The vampire got on his knees and put his face in the ground.

"These humans, I want them."

Kuroo stepped forward to touch the bars of the cage and the two humans inside scooted away even though they couldn't go anywhere. They were his mates, he knew it, but they were blood slaves. He gripped the bars tightly. What if he hadn't come out of the castle? What if someone else got them first? Just the thought gave him anxiety.

He scented another vampire approach and he could smell his home ground for a moment.

"What's going on over here?"

Kuroo's eyes brightened as he recognized the familiar voice, "is that Yakkun?"

"Comb Head Kuroo?" Yaku was surprised to see the prince of his land in Fukurodani, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Kuroo grinned, "you're a trader now?"

"I do it in my spare time." Yaku noticed Bokuto and pulled his trader away from the king, "I'm sorry Bokuto-sama, is this guy giving you trouble?"

"No, I just want these slaves you have here before the sun rises."

Yaku glanced at the cage, "you want one of them?"

Kuroo noticed their grips tightened on one another when Yaku mentioned just one.

"These two are difficult," Yaku continued, "they don't like to be separated and they are troublesome when we try. People won't buy them if they know they have to buy them both and I, being a kind person-" Kuroo sniggered and Yaku glared, "won't sell them separately. It makes for a bad experience between the slaves and the master if they have a troublesome slave."

"No, I'll take them both," Kuroo breathed as he maintained eye contact.

"You can have them," Yaku smiled, "it seems important to you."

Kuroo watched impatiently as the humans were released from the cage and collared with leashes. He glanced out to the horizon where the sun's rays were peeking up and he patted Bokuto.

"They're all yours." Yaku handed over the leashes and Kuroo patted his friend's shoulder.

"We took your time, I'm sorry. Stay out of the sun."

Yaku smiled and nodded, "you too, Bedhead Kuroo."

Bokuto stood next to the blonde and glanced back at his lover, "you gonna be okay?"

"Of course," Kuroo grinned, "I just fed."

Bokuto nodded at him and lifted the blonde, who yelped at the sudden manhandling, and took off toward the castle. Kuroo grabbed the other and followed close behind.

They made it. Barely.

Kuroo was exhausted as he trudged behind Bokuto, the smaller addition to their two-man family shaking in his arms. He took a peek and the poor black haired teen was pale and his breath came in shallow huffs. The raven was staring at Bokuto's back and Kuroo was curious at the frantic anxiety radiating off of the human.

Bokuto nudged the door to his chambers open and put the blonde down. Immediately, the raven struggled out of Kuroo's arms and scurried into the room and to the blonde.

Kuroo shimmied over to Bokuto and leaned on him and Bokuto wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You guys," Bokuto called out and the two humans jumped at his voice, "do you have names?"

The blonde stared at them and the raven in his arms stared at him.

"My name is Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji. This is Tsukishima Kei." Akaashi answered. Kuroo noticed the panic had faded and he smiled. Humans didn't have the same senses vampires did but they did have certain quirks when they met their fated. Perhaps they knew were fated mates?

"Well," Kuroo glanced at Bokuto and shivered at the smirk that graced his face, "it's great to meet you. I'm Bokuto Koutarou, and this here is my beloved, Kuro- ow!"

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," Bokuto rubbed his head where he had been smacked, and Kuroo growled, "and I can handle my own introductions."

The two humans on the floor stared at them like they'd grown two heads and Kuroo grinned mischievously. Three mates? This would be fun.


	2. Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires are creatures of the night. They have the ability to see clearly through night as if it were day. They turn to stone if touched by the sun.
> 
> Vampires are possessive creatures and mark humans and other vampires to show what is theirs.
> 
> Vampire's irises can tell what a vampire is feeling.
> 
> During sexual arousal in which the vampire still has sense and is not currently under the influence of mating pheromones, pupils are dilated.
> 
> During sexual arousal in which the vampire is under the influence of mating pheromones or instinctual mating, pupils are slitted.
> 
> During hunger, pupils are slitted.
> 
> During feeding, pupils become dilated and return to normal as hunger is sated.
> 
> Pupils are slitted when the vampire is angry.
> 
> Vampires pupils don't adjust to light as human's eyes do because they are able to see in both light and dark. Due the this, vampires are vulnerable to sudden changes in light and would be weak to florescent lighting.
> 
> Vampires skin is cool to the touch when they need to feed and warm when they have fed. The warmth fades away after a day or two depending on how much they feed.
> 
> Vampires are able to heal human wounds by kissing or licking them but extensive vampire wounds must be treated with feeding.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter Two

* * *

 

"Blondie, you're so annoying," Bokuto complained as he stretched across a chair.

"So?" Tsukishima replied disinterestedly.

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima twitched in annoyance and Akaashi snorted somewhere across the room, "Tsukki."

Tsukishima glared in his direction and went back to picking his nails with a huff, "don't call me that."

"You're no better 'Kaashi," Bokuto glanced over to the raven on the bed. Akaashi had his nose pressed into a book even though Bokuto knew for a fact he couldn't read it, "you two are the worst blood slaves ever."

"You think we asked for this?" Tsukishima growled and Bokuto stared back into fierce golden eyes, "we didn't ask for this! We were fine with each other! It's you vampires that think you can just take what you want and-"

"Kei!" Tsukishima's mouth closed so abruptly and Akaashi put his book down and slid off the bed, "they are our masters, we are out of that cage because of them. We were able to stay together because of them."

Gunmetal blue met gold and Tsukishima looked away.

"I brought food!" Kuroo barreled into the room and paused at the palpable tension that thickened the air.

Tsukishima just strode past them into the bathroom and shut the door. Akaashi sighed and sat back on the bed.

"What happened in here?" Kuroo questioned as he put down the tray piled high with food.

"Tsukki is having a tantrum, that's all," Bokuto replied as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"You provoked him," Akaashi commented.

"Akaashi! Show some respect!" Bokuto whined and Kuroo snickered.

"You provoked him, Bokuto-san."

"Call me -sama."

"I don't want to."

Bokuto grumbled and Kuroo burst into a fit of giggles, "Kou, you have no authority."

"Keiji, come eat," Kuroo called after his laughing fit and the younger raven glanced at him, "now."

Akaashi sighed and ventured over to the two royals. He couldn't deny that he was hungry and they haven't forced him to do anything he didn't want, yet. Kuroo handed him a plate of strawberries, persimmons, and grapefruit.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Kuroo glanced at the bathroom door and Akaashi turned away.

"If you're thinking about going in there, expect something to be thrown at you," the raven said as he sat down with his food.

It was about three in the morning and the sun would be coming up in around three hours. He watched Bokuto and Kuroo interact and he licked his lips as they kissed briefly before Kuroo smacked the Fukurodani King.

He and Tsukishima had been taken in by them for about a month now and they haven't tried to take blood yet. He wondered why they hadn't said much about their constant disobedience but he supposed he would find out soon enough since Bokuto finally addressed it.

He finished off the last of his plate and wandered over to Kuroo. The bedhead prince grinned at him and took the plate from his fingers, "you're rather complacent, not feeling defiant today?"

"No," Akaashi replied and thought about his answer, "I've just come to realize my existence in this world is far less significant than yours and I can be replaced at any time. I like this life outside of the cage. Kei is so hotheaded at times and he's taken it for granted."

Kuroo's eyes widened in surprise, "wow, that's the most I've heard you talk ever."

Akaashi sighed in annoyance, "I suppose." He took the moment to go to the closed bathroom door and tested the golden knob to see if it was locked. Luckily it wasn't and he knocked softly.

"Kei, I'm coming in," Akaashi called and opened the door. He prepared himself for a fight but nothing happened. He poked his head in the bathroom and Tsukishima was sitting in the empty porcelain bathtub still grooming his nails.

Akaashi shut the door behind him and went to kneel next to Tsukishima.

"Are you okay in here?" Akaashi questioned lightly.

"I'm fine," Tsukishima huffed and Akaashi frowned.

"Obviously not," Akaashi poked the blonde's cheek and Tsukishima turned his head to bite at the offending appendage.

Akaashi laid his head on his arms, "we're going to be okay you know."

"I know," Tsukishima's face was blank and Akaashi nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Won't you give them a chance? They're not like the other vampire masters we've been with."

"I don't want this Keiji! I don't want to be in this position at all. We had our own lives before we were caught, how are you satisfied with this?" Tsukishima groaned in frustration.

"I'm not satisfied Kei, but I'm making the best of my situation. We are humans in this world full of monsters. They're stronger than us, faster than us, and there's nowhere we can hide if we were to run, you know this. I don't feel the need to try and run away like you do because I know that I'll be caught," his face scrunched up miserably as he thought about an unpleasant memory, "I don't want anyone to take you from me again."

Tsukishima ran his hand through Akaashi's hair and the raven shivered as his long fingers slid down his neck, "I love you so much Keiji."

"I love you too Kei," Akaashi winced as he shifted on his knees and stood up, "but not so much that I'm willing to stay on the floor for you any longer."

"Wow, rude," Tsukishima tisked and Akaashi blew him a kiss.

Akaashi shook out his legs as he walked to the door and he pulled it open and shrieked when Kuroo and Bokuto fell through the threshold, "why are you eavesdropping, you creepers!"

"Akaashi," Bokuto breathed and lifted himself off the floor, "I didn't know you could make a sound like that."

Akaashi blushed a deep red and went past them. He stepped on Kuroo on his way and the bedhead prince grunted. "It's what you deserve!" Akaashi fumed. "Eavesdropping perverts."

Tsukishima snickered from the bathtub and Bokuto looked wide-eyed at him, "ah, Tsukki is laughing." He looked back to Kuroo with teary eyes, "babe, they're showing us emotion!"

"Babe!"

"Babe!!"

"BABE!"

"Okay, that's enough, now get out before you piss Kei off again," Akaashi called from the bed.

The two got off the floor and Bokuto gave Tsukishima one last glance before he shut the door.

"'Kaashi," Bokuto flopped on the bed, "does Tsukki always like to take baths without water?"

Akaashi peered over his book, "you know, you're very inelegant for a king."

"You should be bowing to this king," Kuroo said as he took the book from Akaashi's hands and the raven frowned.

"Can you read this?" Kuroo questioned and Akaashi looked away.

"Of course I can read it, I wouldn't stare at a book otherwise," Akaashi huffed.

"Hmm," Kuroo smirked and handed the book back over, "what's this word?" He pointed to a random kanji on the page and Akaashi looked panicked for a moment.

"You know we're not gonna tease you if you can't read 'Kaashi," Bokuto smiled, "I'll teach you if you want."

"I can read," Akaashi pulled his knees to his chest, "I can read but I haven't needed to for a long time because I've been living in and out of cages for years."

The two vampires went silent and it made Akaashi uncomfortable.

"I'll teach you how to read Akaashi!" Bokuto declared and Akaashi smiled.

The bathroom door slammed as it opened and Tsukishima strode out ignoring everyone.

Kuroo sucked his teeth and Akaashi held back a laugh, he supposed the mood was over now.

* * *

"Kei, your stomach is making noises," Akaashi muttered.

"You don't have to lay on my stomach if you don't like it," Tsukishima replied.

"It's your own fault for skipping breakfast last night and dinner this morning," Akaashi rubbed his face on the fabric of Tsukishima's shirt and the blonde flinched.

"Ah! Don't do that!" Tsukishima laughed and Akaashi smirked.

"Don't do what? This?" The raven rubbed his fingers across Tsukishima's side and he was nearly kneed in the face as Tsukishima tried to roll away from his tickling.

"No, Keiji, Keiji, stop- no!" He gasped between laughs and Akaashi laughed with him. He wondered how long it's been since they were able to have carefree fun like this.

Kei always allowed him to take the lead while he followed along like an intimidating bodyguard but he knew that his will was not strong. Alone, he was nothing, but Kei was the moonlight guiding him through the dark nights, so he didn't have to think about being strong or weak, he just had to know that Kei would be there.

They relied on one another and the connection he felt to Kei was on a different level than just friends or lovers. He wondered if Kei felt the same way.

They struggled to catch their breath and Akaashi leaned on Tsukishima's chest, somehow getting on top of him during the struggle. He pushed himself forward and caught Kei in a kiss.

Tsukishima wasn't shocked at all and acquiesced to Akaashi's whims. The tension had been building for a while now and they were alone so what better time than now to release it?

Akaashi gasped as Kei's thigh pressed against his crotch and his eyes fluttered shut. An aroused Akaashi was the best sight in Tsukishima's eyes and he wished he could keep it all to himself.

A part of him felt something wrong about them getting sexual on the sheets of the vampires that bought them but the thought went away rather quickly when Akaashi ground his hips against his growing erection.

He moaned and his hands slipped into Akaashi's pants, and his fingers curled into the soft flesh of his ass.

"Kei," Akaashi breathed and Tsukishima inhaled sharply.

"Oya? What's this?"

Akaashi's body tensed up so badly and he rubbed his crotch against Tsukishima's and let out an embarrassing moan.

"Oya Oya? What's this? What's this?"

Akaashi looked over his shoulder and the two royals were in the threshold, grinning like madmen, fangs on full display. Tsukishima sighed softly in irritation, he was so close.

Kuroo came over first and sat on the bed and Akaashi went to move but Kei's hands didn't move.

"Do you see this Bo? Look at them being sexy in here without us," Kuroo purred and Bokuto joined him on the bed.

"I see it, babe. How could you two? On our bed and without an invitation," Bokuto jutted out his bottom lip and Akaashi couldn't help but think it was cute.

Tsukishima shifted his hips and Akaashi breathed in deeply.

"I understand you're upset," the blonde began, "but Akaashi was this close to cumming so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish."

"Kei," Akaashi flushed in embarrassment and Tsukishima smirked as a hand slithered around his thigh and wrapped around his sensitive erection.

Akaashi bit his lip and a noise rose from the back of his throat but Tsukishima wasn't satisfied. He pulled Akaashi into another kiss and eyed the two vampires smugly.

"Babe, we have to up them," Bokuto's pupils were blown wide with arousal and Kuroo jumped at the chance.

The bedhead prince straddled Bokuto's lap and went into the kiss deep. They kissed, wet and messy, tongues and saliva, and slurping sounds echoed around the room.

It got to Akaashi first and he cried into Tsukishima's mouth as came. He reached down and stroked Tsukishima until he came also.

Akaashi collapsed on Tsukishima and they wrapped their arms around each other. They came down from their high quietly and listened to the increasingly sexual sounds emulating from the bottom of the bed.

A loud moan took his attention and Akaashi peeked down and a shiver ran through his body at the sight.

The two royals were completely naked and Bokuto had Kuroo's leg thrown over his shoulder as he plowed unwaveringly deep inside the Nekoma prince. Akaashi would never admit that he actually drooled a bit.

He and Tsukishima had sex before when they had a taste of freedom and although the blonde was handsy, he became so wanton and clingy when he was really aroused.

He was surprised when he felt a nudge at his thigh and he looked back to Tsukishima, "Kei, you're-"

"Shh!" Tsukishima blushed to his ears as he put his hand over Akaashi's mouth.

Akaashi smirked and darted his tongue out to lick at the blonde's fingers. It was salty but the raven didn't complain. Tsukishima tried to pull his hand away but Akaashi merely held his wrist and licked a line from wrist to tip.

A tremble coursed through the blonde's body and he threw his head back. Akaashi wanted so desperately to do something but it was too much watching the two vampires have sex as it was.

Tsukishima sat up and Akaashi sat in his lap. They met again in a kiss and Tsukishima shimmied out of his loose pants. He took off Akaashi's also the gold met blue in a challenge.

Akaashi smiled finally, he didn't mind being fucked today, especially if Kei was in that mood.

Something hard smacked Akaashi in the back and he reached for the little glass jar that fell on the bed behind him. It was some kind of cream and Kei took it from his hands. He took off the lid, dipped his fingers in, and pressed them into his hole.

Akaashi mewled as Tsukishima stretched him and the movement at the bottom of the bed slowed significantly. He relaxed as Kei slid into him and a cry left his throat.

Something was different, very different. It never felt that good when they did it the first time. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist and moved his hips.

"Keiji, you're squeezing me, it feels so good." Tsukishima was trembling under him and he moved his hips desperately.

"Shit babe, I think they've got us beat," Akaashi heard Bokuto's voice behind him and he remembered that they were there also watching them.

"Kou, I'm hard," he heard Kuroo mutter.

"You've been hard Tet," the was a shift and a moan.

"I mean, harder, hard again, something. They're too sexy over there."

"Keiji," Akaashi shifted his attention to Tsukishima who was glaring at him, "don't look at them, I'm the one inside you right now."

Akaashi was surprised before a smile came to his lips. He leaned to kiss Kei and the blonde thrust up and forced a cry from Akaashi. His legs trembled and he brought himself back down forcefully onto Kei and they both moaned loudly.

Bokuto and Kuroo stopped moving to watch the two of them fuck each other. It was like a new door had opened up.

"Kei, ahng Kei, it feels good, Kei!" Akaashi cried out his release and he trembled around Tsukishima. It only took a few more thrusts for the blonde to unravel. Akaashi fell back on the bed and the rocking started back up until two equally animalistic growls came.

He tipped his head back and watched Bokuto ride out his orgasm, his hips going and his mouth wrapped around Kuroo's collarbone.

He shivered as Tsukishima pulled out of him and blushed as he felt the slick moisture follow out also.

He gazed up at the canopy of the bed as his body came down from the high. It was slow and his insides still twitched sporadically but his heart slowed down and he could breathe again. Tsukishima's long legs were stretched out parallel to him and his own were bent, and his feet rested on the outside the blonde's thighs.

He closed his eyes as the exhaustion set in. He felt extremely satisfied and he wanted to go up and snuggle with Tsukishima but his body didn't agree with moving.

It was quiet for a few moments, quiet, quiet, and then there were lips pressed against his own. He hummed and moved his mouth to accommodate those lips as they moved. He knew Kei didn't kiss like that and when a tongue entered his mouth and he could taste the lingering traces of metallic flavor, he knew it was all wrong. He opened his heavy eyes and glared up at Bokuto who leaned back with a smirk, and his sexy pink tongue poked out to lick over his lips.

"You taste like blood," Akaashi frowned, "it's gross."

"Is it? Your pretty dick doesn't agree," Bokuto pointed out and Akaashi ignored the fact that he was half-hard just from the kiss.

Bokuto leaned down again and Akaashi raised his hand to block the incoming mouth, "Kei's gonna get mad."

Bokuto laughed a bit, "I think Tsukki's a bit too occupied to be mad." Bokuto slipped his hands under Akaashi's armpits and pulled him to a sitting position.

Kuroo's head blocked his view of Tsukishima's face but it didn't take a genius to know that the vampire's tongue was halfway down the blonde's throat. The prince's hand was tangled in curly blonde locks, pulling to the perfect angle for the best make-out position. Pale hands came around the bedhead's broad back and Akaashi inhaled slowly because although a slight bit of jealousy touched his heart, it was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen.

"It's okay to be jealous," Bokuto whispered and Akaashi shivered, "I get jealous to see Tetsu be so sexy with someone who's not me, especially since it's my cum running down his leg."

Akaashi glanced down toward Kuroo's ass and he could see the trail of white stream down his leg. A part of him felt disgusted but he was also the same way and it made him harder.

Bokuto grabbed his chin and turned his head for another kiss and Akaashi melted into a smooth puddle in those muscular arms. The king's body was sculpted like a roman statue and could make any person, man or woman, human or vampire, lay down and take it and Akaashi laid down and took it as that godly body crawled over his own.

He couldn't think for the life of him why the two of them needed a bed that could fit four people comfortably when it was just them but there were four of them now even though he and Kei had been sleeping together in the spare room built for blood slaves such as themselves.

Bokuto's fangs pierced his lip as he bit and a gasp escaped Akaashi as Bokuto sucked on it. The vampire's lips slid away from Akaashi's mouth and across his cheek, and he growled when Akaashi tried to block his neck with his shoulder. The noise sent a chill through the raven and he laid pliant in Bokuto's arms as the king kissed down his throat.

Akaashi knew what was coming, although he'd never had the opportunity to be bitten, he knew, and his body tensed unconsciously in apprehension.

"Relax," Bokuto breathed, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The kind words and gentle caresses soothed Akaashi's nerves and slowly his shoulders lowered and Bokuto, who was not usually patient for these things, waited because it wouldn't do any good to have one of his food sources afraid of him. Plus, Kuroo would push him into the sun and walk on his dust if he hurt Akaashi.

Once he was sure he could continue, he pulled Akaashi flush to his body and Akaashi gasped as their lower halves rubbed together.

Bokuto opened his mouth and his fangs slid through skin and flesh like butter. His hands held Akaashi still as he fed and it was the most marvelous thing. Kuroo's blood gave him a high that only royal vampire blood could give but Akaashi, it was like a floodgate had been opened to a world he never knew.

He could hear the raven's heavy breathing above him and the desperate whining that came with it. Akaashi moved his hips shamelessly against Bokuto's groin and the vampire held him tighter. It was so good.

"B-Bokuto-san! No-no-no, it's too much!" Akaashi cried out and he didn't know how to process the sensory overload he was experiencing. He felt a feeling similar to ten orgasms hit him at once. He felt light-headed as he came but Bokuto didn't stop. "B-Boku-," Akaashi pushed away weakly but the strong arms holding him were suffocating. "Bo-" his head lolled back and he sighed as the sudden overwhelming feeling of content that washed over him.

"Kou, babe, you're taking too much," Kuroo slid over cautiously and a growl rose from Bokuto's throat, "he's only human, if you don't stop, he'll die." Kuroo slowly trailed his hands up Bokuto's shoulders.

It seemed to bring his king back because Bokuto jolted and he pulled his fangs out of Akaashi's neck. He kissed on his marks to stop the bleeding and Kuroo kissed his cheek. He was horrified at the pallor of Akaashi's skin and Kuroo pulled him in for a kiss.

"It's okay, you just lost yourself for a moment, you came back, it's okay," Kuroo soothed and Bokuto swallowed. He could still taste it.

"I almost killed him," Bokuto whispered and Kuroo pulled Akaashi from his arms to lay next to an equally unconscious Tsukishima, "he tasted so good, I-I couldn't stop."

"He's your fated mate, his blood is going to taste good to you, just like Tsukki's blood or my blood. You are so hungry, I can see it in your eyes," Kuroo straddled Bokuto's lap and turned his head so that his neck was exposed, "I've been neglecting you, I'm sorry."

Bokuto pressed his nose into the crook of Kuroo's neck and inhaled deeply, "Tetsu, you smell so good."

Kuroo leaned his head back and shivered in ecstasy as Bokuto penetrated his skin, "I love you, Kou, so much."

Bokuto merely hummed around swallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwohh I'm late I'm sorry! I'm going to get the next chapter out early next time! Enjoy~ Tell me what you think!


	3. Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several different types of marks a vampire can give. Each uses a different type of pheromone that uses a different type of scent to tell different types of things. Marks use conscious thought and effort based on what mark is intended.
> 
> Possession Mark  
> A possession mark is usually used to show ownership of someone and are temporary marks. Vampire nobles and royals are the ones that use possession marks on blood slaves and servants. Royal vampires are the only ones able to give other vampires possession marks. A possession mark will release a pheromone that is unattractive to other vampires if they try to approach. Possession marks usually fade after three days.
> 
> Mating Mark  
> A Mating Mark can only be created by a vampire unto another being and humans cannot produce mating marks. Mating Marks are usually permanent as long as the bond remains. Mating Marks can only be created during the mating process when mating pheromones are released and cannot be forced upon another being. Affection from both parties to the other must be present in order for a Mating Mark to remain and a Bond to be created. As possession marks release a pheromone that mask scents, mating marks alter the pheromones of the marked and change their natural scent. Mating Marks are usually applied on the neck, nape, clavicle, shoulder, or shoulder blade but can be applied anywhere on the body.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter Three

* * *

Akaashi opened his eyes slowly. His entire body felt like lead and his eyes were heavier. He moaned in distress and tried to roll over but he felt so weak.

"Keiji," Akaashi tried to focus on the head that came into his line of vision but his vision was blurry and he blinked slowly and he could recognize the hair shape as Kuroo.

"..u...ro..o-sh...an," he struggled to get the word out and Kuroo lifted him to a sitting position. He was able to somewhat keep his head lifted but the sudden movement sent the world spinning. He felt groggy and wanted to sleep for another long time but he wanted a drink more since his throat stuck to itself every time he swallowed.

"Here, drink," Kuroo pressed a porcelain cup to his lips and Akaashi swallowed down the contents quickly. Kuroo filled the cup again with the beaker on the side table and helped Akaashi drink another cup.

He laid Akaashi back on his back and pressed a kiss to his chapped lips, "Sleep some more and allow your body to replenish the blood you lost."

Akaashi hummed and was already halfway to unconsciousness.

The next time he woke up, he was surrounded by bodies on all sides. The room was filled with darkness and he could move his arms slightly but there were too many arms and legs and he couldn't tell who was who. Kei was in front of him and that's all that mattered.

He relaxed his body and drifted off again to the sounds of sleep.

He woke up again and the curtains were open, and bright moonlight filtered into the room. He was alone in the bed and he raised his arms over his head to stretch. He winced at the soreness above his collarbone and sat up. He couldn't see what was causing him pain but he knew it was the place where Bokuto bit him.

He tried to get out of the bed but a wave of dizziness hit him and he stumbled out of the bed. He braced himself to hit the floor but a long arm wrapped around his waist instead and steadied him.

Akaashi grabbed onto the arm holding and looked up at Kuroo who's eyebrows were furrowed in worry.

"Konbanwa Keiji," Kuroo greeted and Akaashi nodded and stood up straight. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped," Akaashi responded and Kuroo slowly took his hands away.

"Where's Kei?" Akaashi questioned and Kuroo grinned.

"Bonding time with Bokuto," the prince responded, "they got into a big argument yesterday because Tsukki was pissed that you slept all that time because Bokuto couldn't restrain himself. I don't know why he thought he could win against Bokuto but he tried," Kuroo sniggered, "Bokuto sat on him for about an hour before he gave in and they took a walk together. They're in the bath now."

Kuroo pulled him close and Akaashi blushed with blood he didn't have, "it's fine because I'll take my Keiji bonding time any day."

Kuroo leaned down for a kiss and Akaashi felt butterflies float in his stomach as those unnaturally soft lips met his. His breath left him as Kuroo nibbled on his lower lip and his arms came up around Kuroo's neck to press their bodies closer.

Akaashi lasted for a few more moments before he broke away with a gasp, "I feel dizzy."

Kuroo chuckled and nudged Akaashi to sit on the bed. He went to the table and grabbed a tray of vegetables and cubed meat. Akaashi's stomach growled as Kuroo gave him the tray and the bedhead prince grinned, "eat up, you need it. Kou says were going out later. You should come too if you're up to it."

Akaashi nodded and pushed some celery into his mouth.

Kuroo went to the bathroom door and opened it quietly. Bokuto's back was to him but Tsukishima saw him. The blonde's chin rested on Bokuto's shoulder, their cheeks pressed together as Tsukishima straddled Bokuto. Glassy golden eyes met his and he could smell the faint scent of blood.

"Don't bite me again, you might kill me," Tsukishima tisked but the bright flush that trailed down his neck and shoulders showed what he really thought about it.

"Your creamy neck is just there, you know? It's too inviting."

Kuroo chuckled and closed the door. Tsukishima said some other scathing comment that Kuroo chose to ignore as he went to sit next to Akaashi.

The raven polished his plate and stared down at the empty plate.

"You sure are glaring at that plate hard, did it do you wrong?"

"No," Akaashi muttered in response and then Kuroo realized he was staring at his reflection in the plate.

The bite mark had bruised, purple and green and the red that surrounded the bite holes. It only looked bad because the bruise covered a large portion of Akaashi's neck.

"Does it still hurt?" Kuroo pressed cold fingers to the area surrounding the bruise and Akaashi tensed his shoulders.

"It's a bit sore but it doesn't hurt too bad," Akaashi smiled at Kuroo and the bedhead prince twitched.

"Sweet relief!" Bokuto opened the door to the bathroom, a large grin upon his face.

"Don't say that while leaving the bathroom, it's repulsive." Tsukishima tisked from behind him.

Kuroo watched Keiji's face brighten as he saw Tsukishima and couldn't help the smile that rose to his face.

Tsukishima was composed as he approached Akaashi on the bed, a far cry from the unusual show of emotion when he shouted Bokuto to the ground the previous night.

Akaashi frowned up at him and Tsukishima frowned back. Bokuto came around to Kuroo and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You have bags under your eyes Kei," Akaashi said and Tsukishima merely nodded and sat down next to him.

"I was worried," Tsukishima huffed, "you never sleep long or late so there had to be something wrong but those two wouldn't do anything."

Akaashi chuckled, "I was just recovering."

"He took too much!"

Kuroo rubbed Bokuto's thigh as the shame burned inside his lover.

"Perhaps," Akaashi knew it was useless to disagree with the blonde at that point, "but he knew when to stop, he did stop."

"How can you be so trusting?" Tsukishima looked so distressed and Akaashi found it to be incredibly cute.

"Because I can't live my life under the stress of watching my back all the time. I have you with me Kei, I know I'll be okay."

Tsukishima blushed brightly and Kuroo cleared his throat. "We're trying to go out. Keiji, do you want to bathe before or after then?"

"I'll shower now," Akaashi gave Tsukishima a quick peck to the lips and trotted into the bathroom.

It felt like a rift had separated Tsukishima from Kuroo and Bokuto once Akaashi left and Kuroo didn't like it. He grinned slyly and crawled across the bed behind the blonde.

"What are you- waaah!" Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima by the waist and pulled him back to the middle of the bed. The blonde struggled but Kuroo held his legs to his chest, spread wide.

"Kou," Bokuto watched the scene and got slightly excited but he knew that Tsukishima was still angry with him, "do me a favor would you?"

"What? No! I just-"

"Are you against it?" Kuroo reached down and felt the front of his trousers and grinned, "I don't think you are."

Bokuto crawled between Tsukishima's legs and laid his head right on Tsukishima's erection. Tsukishima grunted and leaned his head back on Kuroo's shoulder, his neck completely exposed for Kuroo to nuzzle into.

"Are you against it?" Bokuto asked this time, his lips pressed against the fabric of the pants and his hand halfway past the waistband.

"Isn't it a bit too late to ask that when your hand is already in my pants?" Tsukishima gritted his teeth and he tried to breathe evenly.

"I can stop if you want," Bokuto gave him the kindest, you're-going-to-regret-the-moment-I-remove-my-hand, smile and slowly pulled his hand away from the hot organ he was stroking.

"No, wait, um, I mean-" Tsukishima's face became uncomfortable despite the heated blush that rested there.

Bokuto pressed his lips back down, "do you want me to continue?"

"Beg for it," Kuroo whispered into his ear and Tsukishima shivered.

"Tch, please continue," Tsukishima cried out when Kuroo bit his ear.

"Is that how you ask for things?"

"Please let me cum, Bokuto-san," Tsukishima turned bright red.

"Call me -sama," Bokuto grinned as he released Tsukishima's cock from the confines of his pants and pulled them from his legs.

"I'll go soft," Tsukishima deadpanned and Bokuto shrugged.

"One day," Bokuto went down in one swoop and swallowed Tsukishima to the base.

The blonde's head went back and his hips rose from the bed. Kuroo held his hands while Bokuto held his hips down and swallowed around him.

Kuroo kissed along Tsukishima's neck as the blonde shivered apart in his arms, seductive cries and moans filling the room.

Kuroo sunk his teeth into the pale expanse of neck given to him and Bokuto swallowed greedily as Tsukishima came in his mouth with a cry. Bokuto slid off with a pop and nuzzled a thigh before he also bit into it like a piece of lean meat.

"Ah ah ah," Tsukishima breathed heavily and trembled apart in their arms. Their tongues worked on the wounds before he was laid on his back. Bokuto pulled his pants back up and Kuroo kissed Bokuto who still tasted like Tsukishima.

The blonde was losing the battle with sleep quickly and Kuroo chuckled, "looks like we did this to ourselves, let's just go out tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bokuto agreed and they grinned at Akaashi who had just opened the bathroom door.

* * *

 

"Keep up you two," Kuroo called behind him.

Tsukishima and Akaashi looked around them in awe. They had been in and out of cages since they were caught as blood slaves and never had a good chance to see the city nightlife outside of cage bars.

Bokuto had his arm around Kuroo's waist as always and nodded to people who bowed to him. He never tried to let the attention go to his head because he was a king and he had to maintain a sense of humbleness and nobility, but he let the high get to him in private and it was the best feeling.

A familiar scent entered his nose and he smiled, "want takoyaki babe?"

Kuroo smiled back, an actual happy smile, unlike his usual smirking and Bokuto, knew it was because of the two additions to their little family.

"Do you think they have yakisoba around here?" Kuroo questioned and Bokuto grinned.

"I'm sure we'll find some."

"Hey, are you guys-" Kuroo trailed off as he looked behind him and Bokuto swallowed hard.

"Where did they go?"

* * *

 "I don't see them Kei!" Akaashi called over the noise of the crowd.

Tsukishima tisked and tried to look around again. There were too many people and the two of them were getting knocked around. Akaashi had his hand in a death grip and Tsukishima glanced at the bite marks on his neck. He was pissed earlier that night when Kuroo sunk his teeth into Akaashi when the raven was still recovering from blood loss but Kuroo stated that he wasn't feeding, he only marked Akaashi for when they went out.

"Why?" Tsukishima had asked.

"When you are marked by a vampire, you release a scent and it tends to repel other vampires away from claiming the property of someone else. Being marked by two vampires, and those of royal blood at that, you are pretty much-guaranteed safety. Don't worry, these are only temporary." Kuroo replied as he licked the blood from his lips.

Tsukishima noticed that they were being watched closely by certain individuals but no one approached them.

"Hey you, you two over there!" Tsukishima's attention was drawn to a stand owner who was waving for their attention.

Akaashi pulled him over despite the lack of willingness from Tsukishima. The man was human and Akaashi felt like any help finding their royal companions was good help.

"I noticed you two were with our King Bokuto-sama and the cat, are you lost?" Akaashi frowned at Kuroo's reference as just 'the cat' but nodded nonetheless.

"I can't help you find them but would you at least like some food? You provide our Bokuto-sama nourishment, it's the least I can do."

The man presented the two with steaming taiyaki and Akaashi nearly drooled at the delicious smell.

Tsukishima didn't take so kindly to be referred to as food but he took the taiyaki anyway. "Thank you," he smiled stiffly.

Akaashi pulled Tsukishima away and that's when he noticed all the people suddenly staring at them.

People and shop owners left and right began offering them things, free of charge, and they merely pushed past the crowd and ignored every attempt at their attention.

Akaashi chomped on his taiyaki as they went and savored the deliciousness. Tsukishima watched him and wondered how he walked so quickly and ate at the same time. He lifted his taiyaki to his mouth and took a bite and ended up running into someone.

His taiyaki hit the ground, then he did, because whomever he ran into was slender but built like a brick wall. He let go of Akaashi by accident and he stood up and apologized to the person.

Akaashi was pulled away by the crowd but managed to push past the people and back to the blonde and gripped his hand again. The raven bowed also and pulled Tsukishima away again. Until the blonde felt a different tug on the back of his tunic.

"Hey hey, I need a proper apology, Normal Guy."

Tsukishima looked backward at the man who grabbed him and pulled himself away from the grip.

"Hah? I apologized already." Tsukishima frowned at the nickname.

The man was obviously a vampire. He looked a bit psychotic with wide eyes and small dark red irises. His hair was red and spiked up and he was about the same height as Tsukishima. The creepiest smirk made its way to that creepy face and Tsukishima took a step back.

"Oh, I see," the man smiled and people around them stopped to watch the encounter, "you're interesting blondie, and you have no respect."

His arm shot out and curled around Tsukishima's neck and the blonde was lifted from the ground. He choked and the hand tightened around his throat. He heard Akaashi scream his name and his hands came up to grip the arm.

"Are you still not going to apologize properly, even if I break your neck? You can go ahead now, my name is Tendou. Satori Tendou."

"If.. you break my neck..." Tsukishima gasped, "I can't apologize... stupid."

"Well, I guess that's fine too." His hand tightened and his claws dug into pale skin. Tsukishima felt the blood run down his neck and the vampire's eyes widened as he took in the sweet scent.

Tsukishima's vision faded and his hands fell away. Akaashi was still calling him. He managed to catch a glimpse of white and he was dropped to the ground. Strong arms surrounded him as he coughed and rejuvenated his lungs.

He lost focus for a moment and the world spun. Soft hands came up to his face and held his cheeks, "Kei, Kei, look at me baby, can you hear me?"

"Keiji," Tsukishima nodded but that made his head pound. He leaned into the arms that held him and noticed that they were muscular but lean which meant the person holding him was Kuroo. "Kuroo-san."

Lips pressed against his hair and his vision cleared up more as his body processed the oxygen. He looked up to the prince and his pupils narrowed to cat-like slits. Kuroo was angry and his grip on Tsukishima was the only thing holding him back from defending his mate.

Bokuto had a grip on the vampire's throat, but not enough to choke, and he growled threateningly, "who are you and what were you doing to my mate?"

Tendou held his hands up, "my king! I had no idea the blondie was your mate!"

Bokuto snarled, "you lie."

"I apologize, my king," Tendou grinned and it pissed Bokuto off.

He took a deep breath to calm his anger and dropped the vampire to the ground.

"I smell the scent of a good friend of mine from Shiratorizawa from you. That is the only reason I will let you live. Now," Bokuto's eyes glowed like molten gold as he sneered down at Tendou, "leave my kingdom, and never return here."

Kuroo stood up with Tsukishima in his arms, Akaashi next to him a hand-linked under his arm, fingers tangled around the fabric of Tsukishima's shirt.

Bokuto turned to his companions, his face still contorted in anger, "we're going back."

"You're just going to let him go?" Kuroo scoffed and Bokuto scowled as he approached his lover. Kuroo didn't back down and Bokuto ran his fingers through messy black hair and pulled, not enough to hurt but as a warning.

"I said, we're going back," Bokuto growled. "Now."

Kuroo bared his teeth and hissed back and Bokuto let him go.

"Let's go, Akaashi," Bokuto huffed. Akaashi avoided Bokuto's gaze and Kuroo realized it too.

"Here," Kuroo handed Tsukishima over to Bokuto and took Akaashi's hand instead, "let's go."

The townspeople made way for them and Kuroo held his head up high. Bokuto publicly embarrassed him but he would have his revenge. Akaashi kept up with his pace and he slowed down just a bit for him.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo leaned to ask and Akaashi shook his head.

"I'm worried about Kei. I'm worried and Bokuto-san, he-" Akaashi swallowed. Akaashi knew how strong vampires were, he knew and yet he didn't. He was completely at their mercy. "I didn't know if I should have been afraid of him at that moment, or if I was glad that he saved Kei."

Kuroo nodded and looked ahead beyond the crowds of people. Bokuto, who was a few strides ahead held Tsukishima closer to his chest. Keiji was afraid of him. He glanced down at the claw marks on that pale neck and promised he would heal them when he got back.

"You're squishing me, idiot," he glanced down at Tsukishima who frowned up at him.

"Sorry," Bokuto loosened his grip some but his instincts compelled him to protect his mate with everything he had and they shrieked at him because he had failed.

"Thanks for saving me," Tsukishima said and it was so quiet, Bokuto almost didn't hear it over the sounds of the crowd. Sometimes he cursed his supernatural hearing and other times he was grateful because he knew he would probably never get a confession like that from Tsukishima again.

A pair of wide dark red eyes narrowed as he watched them leave and Tendou grinned like a mad man. "Keep on breaking them," he sang, "what, you say...?"

* * *

Akaashi straddled Kuroo's lap when he sat on the bed. The raven merely laid his head on his shoulder and Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist.

Hazel eyes watched Bokuto enter the second bedroom and disappear before he rubbed his fingers up and down Akaashi's spine.

"Keiji," Kuroo nuzzled his mate's neck and Akaashi shivered.

"Hmm?"

"Bokuto is frustrated right now and he's gonna want to fuck to get it out," Akaashi lifted his head and Kuroo met his eyes with complete seriousness, "if you don't want to participate-"

Akaashi leaned forward and kissed Kuroo tentatively. Kuroo returned it with vigor and it escalated into a desperate makeout. Akaashi unclipped Kuroo's cloak and broke apart to pull his shirt over his head. Their lips met again and Kuroo's cold fingers trailed under his shirt.

Bokuto laid Tsukishima on the bed in his second room and kneeled next to him. He couldn't protect him. Bokuto leaned forward and pressed his lips to the claw marks on the blonde's neck. His tongue darted out and he licked over the wounds.

Bokuto leaned back when he finished and pulled the blankets over the blonde. He bit his lip and a growl rose from his throat. What kind of king was he that he let his mate get hurt that way? He growled in frustration and pushed himself up. He kissed the blonde once more and quietly left the room and shut the door behind him. He looked toward his bed and somehow wasn't surprised at the sight before him.

Kuroo mooned him. His bare bottom moved as he fucked Akaashi into the bed. His hand covered Akaashi's mouth and slitted hazel eyes glared back at him. Bokuto inhaled the arousing pheromones deeply, walked toward them, and shedded his clothes on the way.

Bokuto crawled on the bed, and his instincts took over as he entered Kuroo without any prep or lube. The Nekoma prince could take it and it only forced him to drive further into Akaashi.

Akaashi thanked all the heavens he was flexible as Kuroo pushed his knees to his chest and drove in deep. A whine caught in his throat as his orgasm played with him desperately.

His arms came up around Kuroo's neck and he breathed heavily through his nose. He realized that sex with Tsukishima never felt that good before because they really didn't know what they were doing and they'd never used lubrication before. Kuroo prepped him properly and went slowly and he'd never been so out of his mind with pleasure before.

He shifted his hips and saw stars as Kuroo rammed right into a good place and his eyes rolled back. He moaned behind the hand that covered his mouth as he came and Kuroo grunted as Akaashi constricted around him.

Bokuto's brute force behind him kept his hips moving and he came with a violent shiver and a long guttural growl.

Akaashi watched Kuroo's face as he came and he also shivered as his insides were filled. It was so erotic.

"Shit, Keiji," Kuroo pulled out and removed his hand from Akaashi's mouth. There were finger imprints on his jaw and Kuroo leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met first and Kuroo prodded his fingers at Akaashi's entrance. The raven tensed up reflexively and Kuroo shushed him, "relax, I just want to clean you up."

His lean fingers slipped inside and he scraped out as much cum as he could. He curled his fingers and Akaashi threw his head back with a breathy moan. Kuroo chuckled and he felt Bokuto press against his back.

Bokuto pushed Kuroo to lay on his back and he pulled Akaashi up to straddle Kuroo's waist. The Nekoma prince was already half-hard again but Akaashi merely leaned down for a passionate kiss while Bokuto entered Kuroo again.

Bokuto didn't hold back and went for the fastest, hardest pace he could without hurting or catapulting Akaashi. Akaashi got to see Kuroo's erotic face again when he broke away from their kiss because Bokuto hit a good angle.

"Shit, shit, Kou!" Kuroo's fingers dug into Akaashi's hips and the raven pushed himself up on his knees so he could sink back down on the bedhead's cock.

Akaashi moved with Bokuto's force and he slipped down deeper than before. His body trembled and Kuroo guided him into the proper pace.

He wondered just how he managed to get so lucky when he came the second time.

Bokuto pulled Akaashi back and kissed him deeply as he came and Kuroo came inside him again.

He rested his head on Bokuto's shoulder as he came down from his high and Kuroo pulled out of him. He rolled off of Kuroo onto the bed.

Kuroo got up and shimmied into the bathroom after a slap on the ass from Bokuto.

"Come on, I'll clean you out again," Bokuto offered and Akaashi blushed.

"Okay," Akaashi laid down and lifted his ass into the air and Bokuto repeated the same procedure as Kuroo did, "I guess the first time ended up being pointless."

"Do you feel better now?" Akaashi asked and Bokuto gave him a curious look.

"Well, Kuroo-san said that you were frustrated about that man we ran into. He said that you get your frustrations out through sex so I wondered if you felt better."

Bokuto grinned and nodded. Akaashi gave him a bright smile back and Kuroo came from the bathroom to flop on the bed.

"Too bad, Tsukki missed out on the fun," Kuroo hummed and Bokuto sat down.

"Trust me, Kei would rather sleep," Akaashi laughed, "although, his stamina when we have sex is amazing. We didn't for a long time at one point."

"A long time without sex?" Bokuto pretended to faint.

"Well, it didn't feel like it does when - well what happened just now. I'm sure it was because we didn't know what we were doing and we didn't have the right materials," he ushered to the jar of cream on the side table, "it didn't feel right so we gave it a rest."

"And now?" Kuroo asked.

"It feels really good," Akaashi admitted with a blush, "it feels good and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you could keep having sex with us," Bokuto suggested and Kuroo smacked him. "Whaaat? It's true!"

"I ran bathwater," Kuroo chuckled, "come in there when you're ready."

Kuroo left them for the bathroom and Bokuto stood up. He picked Akaashi up off the bed and carried him into the bathroom.

"I can walk you know," Akaashi frowned.

"I know," Bokuto seemed pensive as the words came out, "I just wanted to carry you."

Kuroo had just stepped into the bathtub and he smiled at them as they came into the bathroom.

They washed in a basin before they were allowed to get into the tub and Akaashi sat between them. It was quiet and relaxing and there was an occasional movement from either vampire but it was utter bliss.

He leaned over on someone's shoulder and jumped awake but consciousness didn't want to stay. "Your bathtub is really big," he murmured sleepily. It was and could probably fit the four of them together comfortably, Tsukishima and his long legs included.

There was a noise of confirmation and Akaashi hummed, "I want to bathe with Kei next."

"Whatever you desire," it sounded vaguely like Bokuto's voice and he hummed again.

He woke up briefly when he was lifted from the tub and dried off, then once again when they laid him on the cool sheets of the bed.

They smelled of fresh lavender which meant that someone must have changed them while they were in the bath.

He was so close to the relief of unconsciousness when he felt the familiarity of Tsukishima's body lay next to him. He smiled and nestled in close as he could as Kuroo snuggled behind him and he felt Bokuto's hand rest over his arm.

He had never been happier in his life.


	4. Quattour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mating Pheromones are released before or during sexual intercourse. Vampires release them naturally when they are aroused, in the presence of someone they are attracted to, before or during intercourse, or during heat. The unbonded pheromone is intoxicating and arousing to surrounding vampires both mated and unmated. After bonding, the scent of the mating pheromone is attractive only to their bonded. Humans release the same pheromone but only when they are in a high state of arousal or during intercourse.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter Four

* * *

 "Kei." He felt a soft hand on his cheek and he smiled in content, "Kei, baby, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm," Tsukishima wasn't one to take things for granted. He appreciated every good thing life gave him and learned from the bad things. There was reason and logic behind everything. Luck was based on probability.

He thought so but waking up to Akaashi's beautiful smiling face wiped away every cynical thought from his mind.

It was pure magic, the being that was Akaashi. Tsukishima allowed a rare genuine smile to grace his face and he heard Akaashi's twinkling laugh above him.

"It's time to wake up now," Akaashi leaned down for a kiss, "we're going to go destroy - I mean explore the castle."

"Hey, you behave while we're gone," Kuroo chided from across the room.

Tsukishima opened his eyes finally and Akaashi gave him the brightest smile. The blonde sat up and Akaashi gave him a peck.

"Good evening Kei," Akaashi greeted and Tsukishima smiled back.

"Evening, Keiji."

Bokuto came around Akaashi's shoulder, "uwohh, Tsukki smiled!"

Tsukishima was actually in a good mood and he merely shook his head at Bokuto's antics.

"Come on Your Highness," Kuroo steered Bokuto away, "you have meetings all night. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh! Wait!" Bokuto escaped the grip of his lover and bounced on the bed next to Tsukishima. His hand came around the blonde's neck and he pulled Tsukishima into a kiss.

He must have felt really good because he kissed Bokuto back with earnest. The King's kisses were messy and involved a lot of tongue but Tsukishima was impressed about how those kisses could turn his insides to mush. They separated and Bokuto pecked him a final time.

"Evening Tsukki," Bokuto licked his lips and Tsukishima watched him dazed. He must have lost some brain cells when he was suffocated because his mouth couldn't form a response.

"What's the matter?" Bokuto chuckled and rubbed his thumb across Tsukishima's slightly parted lips, "I'll kiss you again if you want."

"Nope! It's my turn!" Kuroo pushed Bokuto and he fell off the bed, while Kuroo took his kiss from Tsukishima.

Bokuto grumbled and crawled over to Akaashi who frowned as Bokuto settled between his legs. The raven wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders and the king kissed along his jawline.

"You make it seem like kissing me is a hassle Bokuto-san," Akaashi smiled as their lips met.

"I could kiss Akaashi all day," Bokuto grinned, "I could kiss Tsukki all day. I could kiss Tetsu all day. I could kiss everyone all day."

"Everyone?" Kuroo piped up, "who else are you kissing?"

"Everyone in this room!"

"Nice save Bokuto-san," Akaashi chuckled and finally Kuroo pulled Bokuto away by the furry cape he wore.

"Come on! You've had your good evening kisses!"

"Not from you!" Bokuto glomped Kuroo and snogged him silent.

Akaashi laughed and snuggled up next to Tsukishima.

There was a timid knock at the door and finally, Kuroo pushed Bokuto off of him to answer it.

There was a girl at the door, small and shy, with a tray of food. "Bokuto-sama, Kuroo-sama, I have been ordered to bring breakfast," she bowed her head and nearly fell over with the tray and Kuroo steadied her.

"I'll take it, thank you," Kuroo relieved her of the tray and she bowed low before she scurried away as quickly as she could.

"Here, breakfast," Kuroo placed the tray on the desk and pulled Bokuto away before either of them were tempted to stay. "We'll see you in the morning. Keiji, don't forget what I told you."

Akaashi waved them away and they left out of the door. It was quiet for a full minute before Tsukishima laid back down and pulled the blankets back over his shoulders.

"Oh no you don't! We're going to explore whether you want to or not. Now get up and go bathe," Akaashi pulled the covers back and pushed Tsukishima out of the bed.

The blonde grumbled and trudged into the bathroom and Akaashi got things ready. Bokuto had their measurements taken and new clothes were made for them. He pulled out a shirt that suited Tsukishima's complexion and harem pants to match.

He dressed and glanced at the pouch Kuroo left on the bed.

"You and Tsukki need to wear these if you go out of our chambers," Kuroo explained, "you won't be turned away from any door you want to enter so long as you wear these. The guards around the castle know the punishment if they disobey you. So go around and have fun as temporary royals."

Akaashi opened the pouch and dumped out the contents. There were two pairs of necklaces and bracelets. They both had a scarlet gem hanging from the chain. Akaashi put one set on and touched the gem. He could have sworn it was warm to the touch.

Tsukishima came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders, his hair dripping.

"Kei, dry your hair properly," Akaashi scolded and Tsukishima's golden eyes watched as Akaashi pulled the towel over his head and rubbed the excess water.

"I love you Keiji," Tsukishima said quietly and Akaashi smiled.

"I know Kei, you tell me every day. I love you too." Akaashi pulled the towel away, "your clothes are on the bed so get dressed and come so we can eat after."

Tsukishima nodded and Akaashi went to the desk and sorted their food onto the plates there. No peaches for Kei, no banana for him, cubed ham for them both as well as strawberries. Kei loved strawberries so Akaashi gave him more of them.

Tsukishima leaned over his shoulder and picked a strawberry off the tray and Akaashi chuckled. "There are so many strawberries, I wonder how they knew you like them."

"I think I might have said something to Bokuto-san once," Tsukishima admitted, "I'm not sure when or how it came up but I said it somewhere."

Akaashi hummed and gave Tsukishima his plate. The blonde sat on the bed and Akaashi remained at the desk. "Kuroo-san told me there's a courtyard where the servants play a certain game with a crocheted net and a thick leather ball. I want to take a look okay? Can you think of somewhere you want to go?"

Tsukishima shook his head and Akaashi smiled. "We'll just go around and see what we find. Maybe we'll go bother Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san."

They finished their food in relative silence and Akaashi gathered their plates and left them with the tray. He put the necklace and bracelet on Tsukishima and they held hands as they left Bokuto's chambers.

Humans were encouraged to teach their children not to be afraid of the dark. Only a small population of the humans worked during the day such as farmers whose crops relied on the sun, day traders who worked only under the light of the sun, and the King's Guard, the humans who protected the castle and the city during the vampires' slumber. Vampires ruled the night and no human could live a proper life if they were afraid of the dark.

The halls were illuminated with torches and there were shadows in every corner. They walked together in silence, and their footsteps echoed in the darkness. Bokuto's corridor was long and ensured privacy but it was rather tedious to get to the main corridor.

Vampires were rather interesting creatures. They interacted just as humans did, they talked together, laughed together, loved their lovers, and Akaashi loved to see it. Kei had forced himself to dislike vampires because they took him from his home and he had not been able to return since then but he got along relatively well with Kuroo and Bokuto considering his past.

They entered the hall from Bokuto's corridor and slowly the passing humans and vampires began to notice them. Whispers erupted and Akaashi felt just a bit self-conscious.

"Come on," Tsukishima said, "we're already out here so we might as well keep exploring. Where was that courtyard you were telling me about?"

"Kuroo-san didn't give me any instructions, he just said it would be fun if we found things on our own. Sometimes his conniving nature is a pain in my ass."

Tsukishima smirked in amusement, "did you really just say that Keiji?"

Akaashi tisked and continued his rant as they walked toward the main foyer.

People ignored them and pointedly avoided their paths and Tsukishima was grateful for that. He didn't need any outside interference on this trip through the castle he didn't want to do anyway.

"-don't you think so, Kei?" Akaashi questioned and looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry Keiji, what did you say?"

"I said," Akaashi sighed, "Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san are rather kind for vampires but they're kinda scary, don't you think so?"

"All vampires are scary, even if they are kind," Tsukishima responded with a tisk.

"I know you think that but they're different. It's like you can never actually tell what they're thinking, even Bokuto-san who is really open with his emotions."

"Are you supposed to? They are monsters Keiji, we're food to them, we already know what they're thinking!" Tsukishima frowned.

"It's true, we are just food sources to them but they obviously have the capability to feel emotion, have you seen the way they look at each other?"

Tsukishima looked away. Of course, he saw, Bokuto looked at Kuroo the way he looked at Akaashi. He could see that they loved each other and that they were connected in a way that couldn't be broken. He felt the same. Akaashi was everything to him but somehow, Bokuto's quirky habits that he thought we ridiculous but still made him smile, the strong, bulky arms that hugged him even when he didn't want a hug, the lips that kissed him and sent his mind spiraling into a mush he couldn't recover from, or how he thought it was gross when his heart fluttered when Kuroo smiled at him, or spoke to him, or called his name, or did anything, because he was afraid of those feelings. They were vampires, monsters in human form, and they were all the same. He didn't want to feel any feelings for them.

"Did I make you upset?" Akaashi asked and Tsukishima noticed he had tightened his grip on Akaashi's hand.

"No, sorry," Tsukishima relaxed his shoulders and Akaashi ran his thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"It's okay to be scared," Akaashi smiled wistfully, "I'm scared of these feelings I'm experiencing because I only felt them with you before. I don't want to love anyone other than you Kei."

"Then don't," Tsukishima replied simply, "you don't have to love anyone other than me. No one. I'll be with you forever."

Akaashi smiled and nodded. Of course, he would. Kei was his everything.

"Hey, isn't that the courtyard you were telling me about?"

Akaashi looked to where Tsukishima pointed and through the windows of some hall they went down, there was a garden with a fountain and some people in servants clothing tossing a ball over a net.

"Yeah," Akaashi nodded slowly and Tsukishima took the initiative to pull him over. The air was cold when they stepped outside and they walked slowly over to the people playing.

"Hey," Akaashi called when they got close enough, and the people there stopped playing to look at them, "can we play?"

One of them glanced at them and stepped over cautiously. "Hi there," he looked around as if he would get in trouble for speaking with them, "do you know how to play?"

"No, could you teach us? What is it called?" Akaashi asked and pulled his hand from Tsukishima's grip.

"We know it as mintonette. The goal is to get the other team to drop the ball and that's how you get points. You can't touch the ball more than once in a row and the people on your team can't touch it more than three times. Come on over. Guys! We have more players!"

"Yes! Now we have an even number to play a full game!"

"My name is Sarukui, my friends here are Konoho, Komi, and Washio. On the other side there, it's Nobuyuki, Fukunaga, Tamahiko, Shibayama, Kinoshita, and Narita. We need six people on each team for a full game so you can play on our team.

Akaashi nodded and listened carefully as Sarukui explained the rules and Tsukishima yawned as he took it all in.

The night was still chilly.

"Ow.." Akaashi shook out his hands as the ball smacked into his thumbs.

"You hold your hands like this, and receive like this," Sarukui came over and moved Akaashi's hands in the proper position. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as a pang of jealousy touched his heart.

Wait, Tsukishima's eyes widened, he didn't feel that same kind of jealousy when Bokuto or Kuroo touched or kissed Akaashi. If anything, he felt jealous of Akaashi because he wanted to be touched that way too. Usually, it worked in his favor but he never thought about it. He looked back at Akaashi who smiled at Sarukui and tisked. Was it just them? Was he used to them? No, there had to be something else. Akaashi was his and his alone so why didn't he get angry at their vampire caretakers?

"Kei! Watch out!"

Tsukishima raised his shoulder on time but the ball still hit him on the side of his face.

"Sorry!" One of the players, the blonde couldn't remember his name, apologized. Tsukishima rubbed his cheek and Akaashi came over to him.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi took his hand away and frowned at the red mark on his cheek. "Ah, that's going to bruise for sure, does it hurt?" Akaashi gave him such a pitiful look and Tsukishima shook his head.

"It's fine," he touched his cheek again, "hopefully it won't look that bad."

"You bruise so easily Kei," Akaashi smiled, "Bokuto-san might think someone beat you up."

"He'll still try to kiss me," Tsukishima held back a laugh.

"Of course he would, Bokuto-san would never give up a kiss from Kei. No matter if your face is ugly for a few days."

Tsukishima pursed his lips and went to respond but he was interrupted by their teammates.

"D-did you just say Bokuto?"

All of their faces were horrified and Akaashi nodded in confusion.

"Our king Bokuto? He is your master?"

Tsukishima twitched at that. "Something like that."

Suddenly they all looked sick and Kinoshita, the one who spiked the ball at Tsukishima, looked close to tears.

"I-I'm sorry, we must go now!"

They all scattered like ants and Kinoshita muttered desperate apologies before he too disappeared.

Akaashi blinked and then looked at Tsukishima, "did we miss something?"

"Bokuto-san must be scary," Tsukishima shrugged.

Akaashi hummed, "it would make sense why everyone is avoiding us like we're diseased. It's kind of lonely."

"How?" Tsukishima questioned and they walked back inside, "we have each other."

"That's not what I meant. Earlier, Kuroo-san gave me the pouch with these pendants," he pointed to his necklace, "and he said to enjoy being temporary royals. If this how royals are treated just because they are royalty, it seems hard to make friends. Isn't that lonely?"

Tsukishima stared ahead, "with the kind of creatures they are, do they worry about making friends?"

"Kei, you're such a downer."

"I'm human."

Akaashi snorted a laugh, "yes, I know how proud you are of that."

"I think we made a wrong turn." The path was dark and only one torch lit the way.

"When did we turn?" Akaashi took some breaths to calm himself. Humans were encouraged to teach their children not to be afraid of the dark; he repeated it to himself, it was something he held on to; no human could live a proper life if they were afraid of the dark. It didn't mean they couldn't be afraid of what was in the dark.

"Let's just go back the way we came," Tsukishima said, "we'll walk this way and it should lead us back to the light."

Akaashi nodded and he could see another lit torch about fifty feet behind them.

Surely they should have noticed the light had dimmed? A sudden feeling of anxiety washed over him. He noticed there were more torches between them and the lit one. Torches whose flame had just gone out.

"Kei, I have a bad feeling. Maybe we should run," Akaashi didn't give the blonde a chance to think about it and grabbed his hand and booked it down the hall.

They passed the first lit torch and he didn't dare look back even though he felt a cold presence behind him. More blown out torches and then he heard the voice.

"Keep on breaking them!" The voice was close. Too close.

"What, you say?" The panic rose up in Akaashi's throat. It was a familiar voice. He'd just heard it.

"Ko," His heart pounded.

"Ko," His breath came faster.

"Ro," He squeezed Tsukishima's hand.

"Da," It was cold.

"Yo," The blonde was ripped away from him and all he caught was a flash of red.

"KEI!!!"

"KEIJI!!"

And then it was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm sorry the chapters are becoming shorter! I'm really behind but there are only a few weeks left before the semester is over. Once it's over I will have more time to write. For now, bear with me. Next week, two chapters will be posted and then there will be no chapter the week after because my workload for school will increase significantly, plus Thanksgiving is that day. I will have no time. Please forgive me for that and I hope you enjoy the next chapters. Also, my apologies for the cliffhanger.


	5. Quinque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some vampires can't use their super speed if they are low on blood. It will sent them into a frenzy. That is due to a birth condition called Puerlente or "Slow Child Syndrome". If someone suffering from Puerlente does use his super speed, any blood he may have taken in will be used up in his body's effort and he will immediately go hungry again.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter Five

* * *

 It was dark. What time was it? Akaashi tried to breathe normally but it was so dark. He couldn't see. Could he breathe normally? It was hard. He wrapped his arms around himself. Where was Kei? What just happened? It was dark.

"Kei?" He gasped. The air wouldn't enter his lungs properly. His mouth was dry and his throat stuck when he swallowed. Breathe normally. Breathe normally. "Kei?" His voice echoed again. Where was he?

He felt a hand on his back and he shrieked in terror.

"Keiji! Keiji, it's just me!"

He couldn't see. He gasped for air but his lungs wouldn't take it. His eyes rolled back and Kuroo caught him as he passed out.

"Shit, what happened here?" Bokuto came up next to him and he glanced around the darkness as if it were daylight.

"I'm not sure, but I think I can take a guess," Kuroo looked beyond the darkness of the hallway before he turned his gaze to Akaashi. "His arm is bleeding, we need to get him patched up before it starts an uproar."

"I have to go back," Bokuto stole a kiss, "I'll wrap it up soon."

"I'll handle it from here, go ahead." Kuroo nodded at his lover and Bokuto disappeared in a flash.

Kuroo glanced back into the darkness and tisked. His hazel eyes glowed in anger. "I knew I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance."

He stepped away into a sprint and arrived at their rooms. Kuroo didn't like to use his supernatural speed because it took a lot of his energy, while others could use it freely. He just didn't want the smell of Akaashi's blood around the castle.

He swallowed as the thirst hit him hard and he held his breath as he placed Akaashi on the bed.

His shirt was ruined and the bedhead ripped it off of him and looked at the claw marks that shredded his arm. He leaned down and licked them along and Akaashi shuddered and whimpered.

"Shhh," Kuroo reached up and patted his hair. The skin and flesh healed beneath his tongue and he lapped up the remaining blood.

"Babe," Kuroo looked up at Bokuto who entered the room. Bokuto's serious face was not a common face so when Kuroo saw it, it usually aroused him to no end. Now was not the time for that.

"I sent every available guard out through the castle and in the nearby grounds to look for him."

Kuroo nodded in confirmation.

"It hasn't been that long, he couldn't have gotten far."

The Nekoman nodded again.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm pissed if you really want to know," Kuroo stood up.

"I know, it's my fault."

"He attacked your mate. You had every right to kill him at that time. Now we're in this situation! He has Tsukki and because he's good at masking his trail we don't know where they could be."

"Tsukki's scent is-"

"Untraceable."

"Shit!"

"You need to send note to Ushiwaka," Kuroo crossed his arms and Bokuto looked to the floor.

"I don't need another King's help in my kingdom."

"Maybe not, but he needs to come and get his subordinate under control."

"I said no," slitted golden irises met burning hazel and Kuroo bared his teeth.

"You're pissing me off! If you won't say anything, I will!"

"No, you won't," Bokuto reached out and Kuroo sidestepped him. The King went for him and Kuroo lashed out and got a good punch to Bokuto's jaw.

Bokuto growled and tackled Kuroo to the floor. Across the floor they rolled, punches landed, teeth ripped skin, and primal growls echoed around the room. Bokuto finally managed to pin Kuroo and the bedhead was able to escape only once before he was pinned again. Bokuto held his arms behind his back and sat on him and wrapped a leg around his neck. Kuroo growled and whined and tried to wiggle away but Bokuto didn't yield, "There's a reason why I top you, babe."

Finally, Kuroo got a hold of one of his exposed calves between his teeth, but instead of a chunk of missing flesh like he was expecting, Kuroo merely bit down and didn't let go. He felt the pull and the tingle that usually accompanied feeding and sighed.

"All that, just because you were hungry?" A growl formed in Kuroo's throat but died at a swallow. "If you wanted to feed, you didn't have to fight me for it."

"I'm going to let you go now," he released Kuroo's arms slowly, keeping his guard in case his lover still wanted to fight. Kuroo kept his fangs embedded in his leg and Bokuto ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Hey, don't cry," Bokuto winced as Kuroo's jaw tensed and tears plopped on his leg, "Tetsu..."

Kuroo pulled away from him and Bokuto got off of his back.

"We have to find Kei," Kuroo cried, "we have to find him!"

Bokuto gathered him in his arms, "we're going to find him."

* * *

 

Tsukishima grunted as he was thrown against the wall.

"What the-"

"Hello there, Normal Guy."

Tsukishima trembled in terror as that familiar voice echoed around the darkness. He brought his hand to his throat and Tendou cackled.

"Do you remember how I almost ended your life?"

The area was dark and Tsukishima couldn't see anything. It was a stone room, and the chill from the outside kept it cold.

"I wanted to," Tendou's voice came from another place and Tsukishima turned his head in that direction, "but when my claws pierced your skin and I smelled the sweet scent of your blood, I wanted you from that moment."

"You're disgusting," Tsukishima spat and Tendou laughed again, this time from a different place.

"I wondered just how I would get you in my grasp and you brought yourself right to me," Tsukishima felt a brush on his cheek and he swung his arm but hit nothing but air, "you went to a place where there was no one and you made it so easy for me."

That's right, he was with Akaashi and they went down the dark hall.

"Keiji, what did you do to him?"

"Ohh, the brat with you. I just gave him a little scratch that's all. Nothing the little kitty couldn't heal up."

"I'll kill you for hurting Keiji," Tsukishima knew it was a useless threat and Tendou chuckled.

"How about I go back and get him? You can suffer in here together?" Tendou asked and Tsukishima swallowed.

"No, don't touch Keiji," Tsukishima frowned and a hand circled his neck again.

"Then be good and do as I say," Tendou lifted him by his neck and threw him.

The blonde was surprised to land on something soft and he winced as a candle was lit. He looked down at the mattress he sat on and glanced up at Tendou whose face was covered by shadows but his eyes glowed in the darkness.

A scream rose in his throat but Tendou pushed him back on the bare mattress and grinned wide. He tore away the blonde's clothes and licked his lips. He shed his own clothing after and Tsukishima continued to try and escape but Tendou caught him and held him down as he pushed in.

Tsukishima cried out into the mattress and Tendou laughed manically, "yes! Scream more! No one can hear you! Your cries of pain give me pleasure!"

Tsukishima remembered when Bokuto told him that a vampire can control whether feeding is pleasurable or painful.

"It's a matter of will. Fangs are sharp and of course it's going to hurt when something sharp goes through you but at the same time, we have the ability to release pheromones that affect that perception of this pain. If you are mated, your mate will have no true desire to hurt you so ninety-nine percent of the time, feeding is pleasurable. If someone is attacking, or someone is cruel enough to inflict pain during feeding, the pain can range from tolerable upon penetration to unbearable."

This kind of pain was unbearable. His stomach turned at the pain that prickled through his bloodstream when Tendou leaned down and sank his fangs into his shoulder. He gagged a few times and tried to move away from the pain but Tendou held him still and savored the blood he stole.

Tsukishima's head spun and he felt delirious at the pain the radiated from his shoulder and across his entire body.

His muscles spasmed and he passed out as the pain took over and Tendou groaned out his release. The redhead pulled out of his captor and leaned down to bite another area of his nape.

* * *

 

Kuroo held Akaashi quietly as Bokuto spoke to someone on the other side of the door.  
  
Although the sun had risen hours ago, the room was dark thanks to thick curtains. Bokuto's guard had switched over to the humans that guarded during the day and they continued the search for Tsukishima and the vampires who were too far out from the castle had been given shelter by the townspeople in the city.

"Thank you, keep me updated," Bokuto said quietly and closed the door.

He went over to the bed and sat next to his lovers.

He rubbed his thumb under Akaashi's swollen eyes and tears welled up again. "Why won't you let me leave?"

After their fight, they'd fought with an estranged Akaashi when he screamed himself awake. He tried to leave the room and he kicked and scratched and threw a fit before Kuroo finally just hugged him and he broke down in tears. He felt like it was his fault Tsukishima was taken. If he didn't push for them to go out, they would have been safe, Tsukishima would still be there.

"You don't need to be out there amidst all that chaos," Bokuto said and Akaashi moved away from his touch.

"Kei is out there. He's out there, why aren't you out there looking for him too?"

It broke Kuroo's heart to see his mate like this, "being here, with you, is more important. People are looking for him."

"I am not more important than Kei!" Akaashi struggled out of Kuroo's arms in an amazing show of energy, and Bokuto stood also in case his lover decided to run again, "Kei is my everything! He is, and he could be dead! He could be and you-"

He choked and Bokuto moved forward to Akaashi. Kuroo stood as well to pull the linens back on the bed and began to shed his clothes.

"Now is not the time to-!"

"Shh, we know," Bokuto whispered as he pulled Akaashi's shirt over his head. The pants went soon after and he pushed Akaashi to Kuroo who ushered him onto the bed.

"Why are you-?"

"Shh," Kuroo climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around Akaashi. Bokuto climbed in on the other side and his arms came around the two of them.

"Why?" Kuroo kissed him gently and he stared teary-eyed at the warm hazel eyes of his lover.

"Sleep eases the mind, it clears your mental palette so that you can think calmly for the next night. There are people out there looking for Kei. When night falls, we will look for him again. For now, sleep and clear your mind."

Akaashi sniffled and closed his eyes with a nod. Bokuto smiled at Kuroo and they snuggled into each other's warmth, into a restless sleep as they worried for their youngest lover.

* * *

 

_Drip. Drip._

Tsukishima heard it from the walls and he wondered if it rained. His muscles were sore but Tendou finally stopped taking blood from him. How many times they had sex Tsukishima didn't know, but his insides stung every time he moved. He was on the stone-cold floor because Tendou said that in the case of blood slaves, the bed was meant for sex and the floor was meant for sleeping.

He thought that maybe he'd forgotten what it felt like to sleep in uncomfortable places because his lovers took such good care of him.

Lovers. Tsukishima bit his lip and swallowed back his tears. He never thought he'd have anyone in this world full of monsters. He'd surrendered himself to the thought of living and dying alone. Those thoughts took over him when he was taken from his home and sold into the blood slave trade. Then he met Akaashi. Their eyes met and he felt an emotion he had never experienced before. It suffocated him, made him happy, confused him, and it intensified every day he spent with his beautiful raven. He thought he never needed anyone else in his life and even forgot about returning to his hometown if it meant he had to split from Akaashi again.

And then that vampire with the crazy hair wrapped his hands around the bars of the cage he shared with Akaashi and his breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. He had moved away on impulse but something inside of him was drawn to those desperate eyes and enchanting smile. He had felt the same spark of emotion he'd felt when he met Akaashi's eyes.

He thought that maybe it had been fear that permeated in his gut but then he was lifted into bulky arms that held him tight as he took off at a speed he was not used to. He looked into golden irises similar to his own and he felt a sensory overload of emotions. Since then, he'd felt an overwhelming need to be close to these two vampires he'd only just met.

And then he lived with them. Bathed with them. Laughed with them. Cuddled with them. Had sex with them. Loved them. He covered his mouth as a sob escaped. It was probably just a side effect of his captivity but the emotion he felt for them was the same one he felt for Akaashi. He wished he could be in their room, cuddling close and laughing, or listening to Kuroo's sass, or Bokuto's snore, or Akaashi's twinkling laugh. He wanted to be there.

"Save me," he whispered.

_Drip. Drip._

* * *

 

_"Save me."_

Bokuto jolted awake and he woke Akaashi in the process. Kuroo was missing from the bed and the curtains had been opened, and cool streams of moonlight filtered in through the glass.

"Bokuto-san? Are you okay?" Akaashi touched his cheek and the king gripped his hand.

"I heard Tsukki," he grit his teeth and Akaashi swallowed, "he was calling out to us, I heard him."

"We're going to find him," Kuroo said as he exited the bathroom. His eyes were red-rimmed and Akaashi's lip trembled.

Bokuto was up and out of the bed within a matter of seconds, cleaned up and dressed within a matter of minutes.

There was a knock at the door and two females entered the room without confirmation. "Kou-chan, we've come~"

"Akaashi," the raven looked at Bokuto who fastened his cape around his shoulders, "this is Yukie and Kaori, my royal advisors, I've asked them to spend the night with you while we're gone."

Yukie jumped on the bed and rubbed her cheek against his, "so you're the Akaashi our Kou has been just swooning over."

Akaashi glanced at his lovers desperately and Kuroo chuckled, "don't kill him, Yukie."

"Kitty-chan, you're as uptight as ever!" She pouted.

Kuroo went over and kissed Akaashi goodbye, "we'll be back before daybreak."

Bokuto pulled Yukie from the bed, "protect him with your life."

"Don't worry Kou-chan, he's safe in our hands," she smiled, "now, go find your other one."

Bokuto went over to take his goodbye kiss from Akaashi and Yukie squealed.

"Be good Akaashi," Bokuto kissed him one last time before he left with Kuroo.

Yukie got on the bed next to Akaashi again and Kaori sat on the edge.

"Akaashi-kun, your skin is so soft, tell me your secrets!" Yukie sighed with envy.

"I don't have any secrets. It's always like this," Akaashi sighed and curled back into the blankets. He didn't want to think bad thoughts but he was so worried about Kei.

"Would you like to go out with us?" Kaori questioned with a smile and Akaashi's heart rate spiked as he thought about the previous night.

"No, I want to stay here."

"Are you sure? There's a library." Yukie smirked.

Akaashi perked up at that and Yukie giggled, "Kou-chan told me how much you like books. I thought maybe it would cheer you up."

Akaashi nodded and Yukie grinned, "perfect! We'll get you dressed!"

Yukie pulled him from the bed and dragged him into the bathroom, "there's a bath already drawn for you." She removed his clothes and he blushed brightly.

"W-wait! What are you-"

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she chuckled to herself and pushed him to wash up.

"You're going to stay?" Akaashi asked nervously as he climbed into the bath and she sat down on the floor next to the porcelain tub.

"Of course," she smiled slyly, "Kou-chan or Kitty-chan doesn't stay with you in here?"

Akaashi mumbled a response with a blush and Yukie grinned lecherously, "ehh, what was that?"

"We usually bathe together," he replied and Yukie grinned wide.

"Awww!!"

"But not all the time! I'm allowed to bathe alone!"

"Okay okay, I get it." Yukie stood up and walked out of the bathroom. "Kaori! Let's do something!"

Akaashi sighed and leaned back into the warm water. It was comforting and kind of strange to bathe alone. Perhaps he had forgotten what it was like to clean off his dirt in a creek or a river and hope that the water was warm enough.

He pulled his knees to his chest. The wintertime was the worst, the water always turned to ice or it flowed too cold for him to bathe in. The good thing was that he didn't sweat a lot during the winter and he knew how to build a fire.

He remembered how he was taken while he was sleeping out in the woods. He fought against them and they beat him until he submitted to their whims. He wasn't stupid, he knew when to give up. It was in the first camp he was sold to that he met Tsukishima. Their eyes met and he felt a warmth spread inside of him like the heat from the summer sun. He couldn't look away. He wanted so desperately to be close to the blonde and when he managed to get a hold, he never wanted to let go again.

He had been satisfied with that. It had just been him and Kei all the time and he thought he didn't need anyone else. But then his world was turned upside down again when he encountered a pair of excited hazel eyes, and a grin that shot happiness into his gut. He became anxious then because the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach only happened with Kei around and he didn't want to betray the love he had for the blonde. But then Tsukishima had a mesmerized look in his eyes, and he thought maybe it was fine if the blonde felt that way too.

He frowned and wiped his eyes. They all completed each other in some way and Akaashi liked that.

It was as if they were meant to be.

"Akaashi-kun! You didn't drown did you?!" Yukie barged back into the bathroom and she looked at Akaashi in his fetal position. She stomped back over to him and he tensed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She demanded and Akaashi shook his head.

"Then quit being so sad and believe in your lovers! They said they would find him so believe that they will!"

He stared at her with wide, watery eyes and nodded. "Good, now get out. I won't let you mope in here any longer!"

He stepped out of the tub and Yukie handed him a towel. "Your clothes are on the bed."

He dressed in some outfit they had picked out and they left out of Bokuto's chambers quietly. When they reached the main hall, vampires still strolled around but there were less than Akaashi expected. Yukie was on his left and Kaori on his right like bodyguards.

He was more surprised when vampires bowed to them and the realized once he heard the multiple, "Yukie-sama, Kaori-sama."

"So, Akaashi-kun, how's Kou-chan's dick?"

Akaashi spluttered and blushed to his ears and Yukie laughed.

"Is that a question to be asking right now?"

"Whaaat? I just want to know!"

"Yukie," Kaori huffed and Yukie gave her a sheepish look.

"I don't want to answer that," Akaashi pursed his lips and Yukie pouted.

"You're no fun."

"What are you two to Bokuto-san anyway?" Akaashi questioned.

"Pretty much we tell Bokuto what to do and what he can and can't do."

"That's a lot of authority," Akaashi hummed.

"Yeah, Kou-chan is such a simpleton but it is amazing when he's focused."

Akaashi didn't know how to respond to that insulting compliment so he remained quiet.

"Sorry Akaashi-kun, Yukie doesn't have a compassionate bone in her body," Kaori smacked her and Yukie stuck her tongue out, "Bokuto-sama is a great king and we all think so."

"I was going to marry him actually," Yukie quipped, and Akaashi's head snapped to her so quickly his neck cracked, "our parents set up our betrothal before our baby fangs had ever come in and we would have been married after his coronation to the throne but that's when he met Kitty-chan," she sighed exasperatedly, "there's no way I could win against a fated mate."

"Fated mate?" Akaashi inquired curiously.

"Look, we're at the library," Kaori interrupted and Yukie pushed the doors open.

Any other thought Akaashi held, died when he saw the multitude of books on shelves upon shelves. His jaw dropped. "I-I've never seen this many books before."

"Well, come on and explore," Yukie offered and Akaashi stepped into the library like it was uncharted territory. The two girls watched him walk in slowly and take in his surroundings.

Yukie laughed and wrapped her arm around Kaori's waist, "I've never seen someone get so excited over books."

"It seems like our distraction plan worked," Kaori frowned and Yukie made a kissy face at her.

"Did I make you jealous talking about Kou-chan?" Yukie smirked and Kaori huffed.

"No, I'm not jealous," Kaori turned her face away and Yukie chuckled.

"We can always talk about it later, in private," Yukie grinned and pulled away from her to lead Akaashi through the library.

"Kou-chan wanted me to introduce you to someone," she smiled and they approached a vampire with short gray hair and spectacles.

"This is the bookkeeper Yamiji-sensei," she introduced, "Yamiji-sensei, this is Bokuto-sama's beloved. He asked me to bring him to you so that you could improve his reading."

Yamiji nodded enthusiastically and he ushered Akaashi to sit next to him. "I have a book here that we use to teach our vampire babes just beginning primary with."

Yukie stepped back and allowed them their time and space. She sat comfortably on a table where Akaashi was in her full line of vision. She knew Bokuto wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she lost his mate. Kaori sat next to her and they watched as Akaashi nodded along enthusiastically, the situation at hand temporarily forgotten.

* * *

 

"It's no fun if you don't cry," Tendou tisked, "you won't even tighten up anymore."

Tsukishima stared up at the dark ceiling. His throat hurt, he was done screaming. He couldn't tell what hurt anywhere else, it was just a constant wave of pain. He felt an excruciating sting across his thigh and that warranted a scream. He looked at his leg that gushed blood after Tendou sliced it open with his claws. He panted desperately and threw his head back as the redhead started up his thrusts again.

"There we go," the wicked smile came back to his face, "I hope I don't get tired of you too soon blondie. I like your blood so I wonder if your little friend's blood tastes just as good."

Tsukishima gasped as he thought about Tendou doing it to Akaashi and his stomach flipped. He would suffer, many times over if only Akaashi remained safe.

"You don't like that idea? You're tightening around me in all kinds of ways right now," Tendou grunted as he came and Tsukishima sighed. It was over for now.

Tendou glanced at his captive and grinned, "the king has everybody looking for you."

Tsukishima twitched as he felt a pair of lips on the cuts in his thigh. He felt woozy again but he didn't dare beg for water again.

"He's searching every corner of his kingdom and he has no idea you are right under his nose!" Tendou's laugh was giddy and slightly insane. "Guess what! This room is completely soundproof because we are under fifteen feet of stone right under the dungeons and even with our superior hearing, the sound will just echo and dissipate before it reaches the surface."

He slapped the wound he caused and Tsukishima cried out, "that's why I like it when you scream!"

No one was coming. That's what Tsukishima got from that explanation. He would die down there. That was his fate.

* * *

 

"Akaashi-kun," Yukie touched his shoulder and brought him out of his lesson, "it's time to head back now. Kou-chan and Kitty-chan will be returning and the sun is rising soon."

Akaashi nodded and wrapped up his reading. He thanked Yamiji and finally left the library with the girls.

The walk was quiet, grim because the moment was over and they all had to come back to the unsettling reality.

Bokuto greeted him like normal and Akaashi couldn't help but smile even though he knew it wasn't right. Yukie and Kaori bade them goodbye and left them with all their tension.

They'd washed up, changed into their pajamas, and climbed into bed like it was every other morning and the only thing missing was an extra pair of legs.

It was only one night, Akaashi told himself as he settled between his two lovers, only one night.

But one night turned into two nights. Akaashi tried to ignore the unease that settled in his stomach and made him nauseous. He spent the next night again in the library to take his mind off of it. Yukie and Kaori stayed with him again and Akaashi thought that perhaps Bokuto really trusted them.

Two nights turned into three nights. Akaashi struggled through a nightmare. Kuroo consoled him and Bokuto couldn't sleep after that.

Three nights turned into four nights. Akaashi slept in the spare room. Kuroo sat in the bathtub all day. Bokuto laid on the bed and listened to Akaashi cry through another nightmare.

On the fifth night, Bokuto broke. Kuroo forbade anyone from coming near their chambers and locked the doors. No one needed to see their king in such a state of distress.

It was a first for the Nekoma prince. He had never seen Bokuto cry unless it was because he laughed too hard. Akaashi watched from the doorway of the other room because Bokuto's upset came in the form of anger. He had already flipped the bed, random things were scattered around the room from when they were thrown.

"There's no way I'm meant to be a king!"

"Kou, you know that's not true." Kuroo stood a safe distance away in case he decided to start throwing things again. It seemed like the majority of it was out of him.

"I can't," Kuroo frowned as his lover swallowed, "I can't possibly be a good king because I couldn't even protect my own mate. I-I couldn't protect him a-and now I can't find h-him!

Kuroo approached his lover cautiously and pulled him into an embrace. He stroked Bokuto's soft hair and kissed his forehead.

"You are not a weak king just because Tsukki was taken from us. You aren't weak because we can't find him. The ability you have to lead people confidently in a stressful situation, that makes you a great king. The way your people trust in you, that makes you a great king. You have all the qualities of a great king Kou, and you work hard all the time, so you deserve this time right here when you can let go of your crown for a moment and just be Bokuto Koutarou. We have all cried, there's no reason why you can't."

Bokuto's arms came up around Kuroo's shoulders and he buried his face into his neck to hide his tears. Akaashi came over and Kuroo brought him into the embrace.

Akaashi's lean fingers came up to play at the hair by Bokuto's ear, "you don't have to suffer alone Bokuto-san, that's why we're here."

It took only a moment of Bokuto's sniffles for Akaashi to join him. It was painful to not know how their Tsukishima was doing. They wished for any bit of news.

Kuroo perked up and moved Bokuto to Akaashi, and he was at the door quicker than the person there to knock, "I asked for us not to be disturbed." He cleverly positioned his tall body so that Bokuto was not visible to the person on the other side.

A king who cried would put unease in anyone's heart.

"I was aware!" The kid bowed and Kuroo pursed his lips, "I was sent with urgent information for my king Bokuto!"

"Come on Bokuto-san," Akaashi pressed a gentle kiss to the King's lips, "let's clean up in the bathroom."

"And, what is the news?" Kuroo asked, and the messenger's attention was brought back to him.

"There is a vampire who scents from Shiratorizawa with information about Bokuto-sama's mate."

Bokuto appeared next to him in a flash and it startled the poor messenger. "Take me there, now."

The messenger nodded vigorously and bowed deeply, "right away Bokuto-sama!"

* * *

 

Tendou poked Tsukishima in the cheek and the blonde woke from his sleep of relief.

Snarky golden eyes remained dull and unfocused and slipped closed again.

Tendou tisked and poked him again, "maybe I should turn you, then you won't be so weak," Tendou rubbed his fingers over the multitude of bite marks he left all over the blonde, "and then you'd truly be mine."

Tsukishima grunted but didn't have the energy to turn away. He didn't feel as if he had any energy anymore.

"But, your blood is so sweet as a human, I just don't want to turn you yet."

Tsukishima thought that any relief from this torture was relief, even if he was bonded by blood to this monster for the rest of eternity.

He slipped off to sleep again in the silence and Tendou poked him again. The redhead knew that he couldn't keep the blonde hidden here forever, only long enough to find a safe route to get him back to Shiratorizawa which Semi was composing for him.

"I don't like you blondie, but I want to take you back with me so I can fuck you all the time."

I feel really bad, Tsukishima thought, I haven't felt this bad in a long time. He's still talking to me. I just want to sleep.

He heard a thump and a hiss but he ignored it. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

"My name is Semi, my king," the vampire with sand-colored hair bowed to Bokuto who sat on his throne. Kuroo sat to his right on his throne and Akaashi sat on his lap.

Akaashi fidgeted nervously and Kuroo rubbed his thigh. He could hear the whispers about him sitting in such a position but Kuroo held him tightly. He wished he would have said no when Bokuto asked if he wanted to attend but it was news about Kei, he had to know. He glanced over at Bokuto who was furious, his already intense eyebrows furrowed into the most hateful glare and a part of it scared Akaashi. He knew he was angry at the situation but he never wanted to be on any side of that glare.

"What is your purpose?"

"I have information, my king," Semi bowed again, "I come as a visitor from the Kingdom of Shiratorizawa. I was accompanying Tendou Satori for a leisure trip and I know that he has taken your mate. I am very sorry about that. I have met with him since then and he has requested that I find an escape route for him to take your mate away."

Bokuto roared and Kuroo grabbed his hand.

"I did not agree to it my king, I know what it feels like to have a mate taken away. Tendou is very smart and calculating regardless, he has extraordinary abilities to hide his scent and any traces of his existence and he is too fast to catch up with," Semi crossed his arms and frowned, "he's here in the castle."

"What?" Kuroo winced as Bokuto's grip on his hand tightened, "I have checked every nook and cranny of this castle, there is no trace of them."

"Tendou bribed someone from your guard to keep the area from being searched, also, apparently the area is not well known to the occupants of this castle so it would make sense that you did not know, my king."

Bokuto stood up, "where is my mate?"

"In the dungeon, there is a door that leads further underground into a room made of stone and clay. That's where he's been keeping your mate."

Men from Bokuto's guard moved before he gave them the order and he turned to Yukie, "find the traitor."

"Yes sir," she nodded and left the room.

"It won't matter if you approach quietly because there's a possibility that Tendou has already suspected my betrayal and has gone already. If he hasn't, you still won't be able to capture him."

"I'll determine that on my own," Bokuto turned back to Kuroo and Akaashi. "I'm going to get Tsukki, wait for me okay?"

He kissed them both and disappeared with the others.

Kuroo stood up and placed Akaashi on his throne. "Semi, you said your name was."

Semi nodded, "you are the Prince Kuroo of Nekoma."

"Yes, that is me," Kuroo stepped over to Semi stood over him, "how long have you known where our Kei was being held?"

"Two days my prince," Semi replied.

"Two days, and you're just now coming to us?"

"I'm sorry, I had to ensure my safety. Tendou will try to find me and kill me now that I've sold him out. I had to find a place to hide first." Kuroo noticed the painful look that crossed his face.

"He is the mate you lost?" Kuroo questioned quietly and Semi frowned.

"Tendou was mated to Ushijima-sama."

"What?" Kuroo staggered back.

"Ushijima-sama, Satori, and I had a complicated relationship. Satori had mated me first and then Ushijima mated Satori but we weren't in a happy relationship like the four of you. I mated Tendou because we were compatible and I started to love him. Then he got into some trouble and was going to be executed but Ushijima-sama mated him to save his life." Semi clenched his fists, "someone tried to kill him and almost succeeded but Satori survived the attempt and something changed inside of him after that. That's when my mating mark faded."

Kuroo's eyes widened, "that's possible?"

"I didn't think it was either but apparently pheromones can be altered from a mating mark under the circumstances of trauma or memory loss. After the attempt on his life, the injury he sustained changed the composition of his pheromones and his mind was no longer intact. He retained his intelligence but he didn't remember me, nor Ushijima-sama, or anything else in his life."

"I'm sorry about that. It must have been hard."

Semi shook his head and sighed, "even if Tendou would die now, I would be sad but it would be relief that he isn't suffering anymore. He was lonely even when he had me."

Kuroo nodded and ushered a guard over. "He has given us information that may save our mate. Put him in a room and post guard at all times." Kuroo glanced back at Semi, "I hope your information is true because Bokuto will come back and kill you with his own hands if it isn't."

Semi stood and nodded, "I have no reason to lie." The guard led him away and Kuroo turned back to Akaashi who stared back with wide eyes.

"Should we go?" Kuroo held out his hand and Akaashi launched off of the throne and into his arms.

* * *

 

Bokuto was hit with an incredible stench of blood as the floor door that led down the dungeon cellar was opened. His throat went dry and he pushed his subjects out of his way. He jumped the stairs and landed down in the little square room.

"Tsukki!" Bokuto rushed over to the blonde on the floor who did not respond to his voice. Bokuto rolled him over and lifted him into his arms. There was blood both wet and dried along his mate's body and he looked around the room at the horrible conditions of the room. He swallowed back his disgust and ran back up the stairs.

He was directed to the healing halls where healers waited for his arrival. They took the blonde from his arms and laid him on a cot. Bokuto studied the blonde's naked body and felt suffocated at his horrifying state.

Bite marks littered his limbs, the majority of them surrounded his neck and shoulders. His thigh was sliced open and oozed with infection and bruises and handprints marred his pale skin. He had lost weight and his ribs were more visible than before. Bokuto turned away and put his fist through a wall, and it startled the occupants of the healing halls.

"Kou-chan," Bokuto glared at Yukie who put her hand on his shoulder, "you're scaring people. I found the traitor, come let your anger out on him."

Bokuto took a deep breath and let it out slowly. You are a king. You are a king. He had to remind himself that he did not have the luxury of showing that kind of emotion. He took another and turned back to the healers.

"How long to heal his wounds?"

"We cannot heal his infected wounds until the infection has been treated, my king, the rest will not take very long." The head healer stepped forward.

"Do your best, my Kuroo will be by soon," Bokuto informed and left with Yukie.

Yukie wasn't sure what to say to her friend at that moment. She could feel his anger but she knew he was relieved to finally find his missing mate.

"Kou-chan, what are you going to do to this man?" She asked as they stopped in front of the door to his throne room.

Bokuto cracked his knuckles and bared his teeth, "I'm going to destroy him."

Yukie nodded and pushed the doors open.

* * *

 

"Kei! No, let me go Kuroo-san!"

"You have to let the healers do their job Keiji," Kuroo held Akaashi to him as they watched the healers tend to Tsukishima, "they'll tell you when you can go to him."

Akaashi looked on desperately as they wiped down his Kei, his pale, skinny, Kei. He looked so sick and small and it broke Akaashi's heart. He turned and hugged Kuroo tightly because he was sad but also relieved. They found him.

"We found him," Akaashi breathed and Kuroo nodded solemnly, "we found him."

Finally, after about an hour, the head healer trudged over to them and bowed, "Kuroo-sama, we have healed the majority of the wounds and treated the infection. He can breathe on his own so manual ventilation is not necessary. He lost a lot of blood and we are still unsure if his mind is intact. We will not know until he awakens. " She gave him a pained look that spoke the unspoken words: if he awakens.

Kuroo led Akaashi to Kei's cot and he decided that if Kei couldn't recover as a mortal, he would have to try as an immortal. He watched Akaashi kneel next to the blonde and touch his face as if he would disappear at any moment. Kuroo knew that turning Tsukishima would be the last thing the blonde would want because of his hatred toward the vampire race. Akaashi had tears run down his face and Kuroo reached to touch Tsukishima's still hand, he couldn't just let his fated mate die.

He ushered for a chair and urged Akaashi to sit in it. The raven denied and plopped himself on the bed as close to Tsukishima as he could. Kuroo sighed in defeat and sat in the chair and leaned his head back, the sun would be rising soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly、 please forgive the brutality towards Tsukki、you know I love him. Our little salty french fry.


	6. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is so fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bond is classified as the connection shared between mated lovers. A Mating Bond is created when a Mating Mark is given to a human or vampire, at the will of both parties. Mating Bonds are usually unbreakable but can be nulled by trauma, memory loss, illness, pheromone change, or death. A Bond can only be created during Mating. There has to be true attraction for a bond to take.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter Six

* * *

 "Babe," Kuroo jolted awake when Bokuto touched him and he grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Kuroo sighed when he saw it was only his lover and his heart thumped against his ribs.

"Shit," he leaned forward and took a breath to calm his racing heart before he looked at Bokuto who reached up and rubbed his cheek, "you scared me."

"Sorry," Bokuto grinned and Kuroo noticed his hair was damp and laid flat on his head, unlike his usual spikiness.

"Did you dry your hair properly?" Kuroo asked. Vampires weren't able to get human illnesses like the flu or the common cold but they were able to get vampire illnesses which were ten times worse. It was only lucky that they didn't occur very often.

"Of course," Bokuto grinned sheepishly and sat up. He glanced at their two human lovers unconscious on the bed and Kuroo smiled fondly.

"The sun is on the brink, we should head back."

"I'll get Akaashi," Bokuto yawned.

"No, I'll stay." The two vampires looked at their lover who was dead sleeping and held back laughter.

Bokuto tried to pick him up and Akaashi woke up and pushed him away. He looked around before he looked back at Tsukishima and held his hand just make sure he was there. He laid back down next to the unresponsive blonde and drifted off again.

Kuroo went to get him but Bokuto stopped him, "it's fine, leave him."

"But-"

"It's alright, they're still human so they will be okay if the sun filters in. I'll post extra guard around here and outside to ensure their safety." Bokuto smiled.

"We cannot trust anyone," Kuroo reminded, "we have witnessed that."

"Then would you like to stay?" Bokuto questioned, "the curtains can be closed."

Kuroo nodded and they began to set up. The sky had begun to lighten as they shut the curtains and retained the darkness. It would be difficult for the human healers to see in the dark but the head healer informed him that the human healers would be set up elsewhere so that they did not interrupt his sleep.

Bokuto nodded and they pushed two more cots next to Tsukishima's so that it resembled the big bed back in his chambers. He laid down with Kuroo and it was all silent. Outside the doors, the best of his human guard stood and the risk of a vampire attacking was slim to none because the sun had risen. He settled with his mates and tried to sleep.

The nights passed slowly and Akaashi never left Tsukishima's side. The healers treated him every night and after three days, the infection cleared up and they were able to heal the remainder of his wounds but he did not wake.

Akaashi took books from the library and read them to his lover. He closed the book Slumbering Enchantress by The Brothers Dracc and sighed.

"That was a bad ending don't you think so Kei? That vampire king mated with that poor woman while she was cursed with eternal sleep. There's a variation of the story though where the princess woke up with a kiss from her true love," Akaashi sighed, "I wonder if you'd wake up if I kiss you. Am I your true love?"

He didn't know why he waited for an answer or why he leaned forward to press his lips to Tsukishima's slack ones. He chuckled as he pulled away and picked up another book. "How about Vamperella this time?"

They were simple books, children's' books with easy kanji, but he felt proud to show off his newfound skill with his comatose lover.

"Keiji," thin shoulders jerked and blue eyes glanced back at his bedhead lover, "sorry, did I scare you?"

Akaashi shook his head and turned back to his book.

"The sun is coming up soon," Kuroo put his hands on Akaashi's shoulders.

"You should head back soon then," the raven replied.

"You've been here since that day, don't you want to come back to our room and sleep?"

"You know I can't leave," Akaashi sighed and opened the book.

Kuroo squeezed his shoulders, "the reason you don't want to come back, is it because you don't want us to know you're not sleeping well?"

"I have been sleeping," Akaashi toyed with the yellowed pages of the storybook.

"Ah yes, those few minutes you nod off in this chair or the times you scream yourself awake from the nightmares if you do end up passing out."

"I'm not-"

"You are. You won't sleep because you are afraid of the nightmares and you won't leave him because he is the source of your nightmares," Kuroo knew he hit the spot when Akaashi remained quiet. "You've lost more weight. Do you want to end up in a cot next to him because you've collapsed?"

Akaashi shrugged off Kuroo's hands and stood up to face his pushy lover, "I'm fine. I haven't been having nightmares and I have been sleeping. I haven't eaten because I don't feel like it and I don't want to go back with you. Now, the sun is rising soon, you should hurry back. Kiss Bokuto-san for me."

"You should kiss him yourself," Kuroo frowned.

"I'm not going back with you."

"You're being stubborn."

"And you're a pain in my ass!" Akaashi sat back down and crossed his arms. It was probably childish but he couldn't be bothered. His head was pounding and his stomach turned at the thought of being away from Kei.

Finally, Kuroo sighed behind him. He felt his cool presence move away and his shoulders relaxed, "get some sleep."

Akaashi did not respond.

* * *

 

"'Kaashi," Akaashi hummed in response and leaned into the cold hand pressed to his cheek, "get in the bed, you're going to get sick."

The raven blinked away the sleepiness and looked up at Bokuto whose golden eyes narrowed in worry, "can't leave Kei."

"The cot is right next to his, you can hold his hand if you want," Bokuto lifted Akaashi from the chair and laid him on the cot next to Tsukishima's. Akaashi reached out for Tsukishima's hand and Bokuto lead him to it. Almost immediately, he was out cold.

"I wondered how long he would last," Kuroo materialized next to him and Bokuto smiled as he covered the raven with a blanket.

"Five nights and days is amazing," Bokuto complimented and stroked Akaashi's hair, "he needs a decent bath and hair wash though. The wash up in the basin just isn't doing it."

"Good luck getting him to agree with you, he fought me pretty hard when I tried to get him to leave the other night."

"He'll be more cooperative when Tsukki wakes up, he just doesn't want to miss a thing."

"His vitals are fine, his heart is circulating properly, there isn't any head trauma, but he just won't wake. We still can't try to heal him?"

"If there is something wrong inside and we try to wake him before he's ready, it's going to stick. You know this."

"I know," Kuroo sighed, "it's just-"

"Hard to be patient, I know."

Bokuto continued to run his hand through Akaashi's hair and Kuroo sat next to him.

Kuroo took a book from Akaashi's pile and smiled at the title, Drapunzel. "He really likes these children's books."

"Old man Yamiji told me his reading has greatly improved in just a few days." Bokuto smiled and Kuroo opened the book.

"My grandfather used to read these to me when I still had my baby fangs, it's been a while," Kuroo rubbed his fingers across the worn cover wistfully.

"It's been about 300 years since you went back, do you want to visit?"

"No, I'm fine here," Kuroo put the book down and laid his head on Bokuto's shoulder, "besides if I went back, my grandfather may never let me leave."

Bokuto chuckled, "we don't want that. Maybe we should throw a party and make him come here."

Kuroo laughed also, he enjoyed these moments. A little over three hundred years with Bokuto and he loved him more and more every passing night. Then Akaashi and Tsukishima entered their lives. He remembered the anxiety he felt just when he had sensed them and the delightful scent that had taken his breath away. He had been fine mated to Bokuto only but then somehow the two frustrating humans wormed into his heart quicker than he expected.

"Hey," Bokuto's hand cupped his cheek, "what are you thinking about?"

"I was afraid when we found these two, more scared than when you found me. It was only you, I needed only you, and then we found them and I was afraid of having more than you," Kuroo admitted, "fate has decided we are meant to be mated, to be together, but it scares me, Kou, it scares me because now I have more to lose."

"You can't help but think that way, I know, but you can't. You have to think about how joyful is been since they've been here with us. I was also nervous that we had jumped in too quickly with them and I was worried you, or I, felt obligated to have some loving emotion toward them because we are fated mates and I didn't want that," Bokuto chuckled," it came so easy though, these two made it so easy to fall for them, no matter how annoying and compulsive they are."

Akaashi twitched under Bokuto's fingers and Bokuto heard his heart rate increase before he twitched again. "I wonder what he dreams about that makes his nightmares so frightening."

"Surely you can imagine," Kuroo ushered to the unconscious blonde, "if Kei doesn't wake up, we may never be able to get Keiji back from this."

Akaashi's breathing increased and a whimper rose in his throat. Bokuto's hand moved from his hair to his back and he shook his lover awake.

"Hmm?" Akaashi curled up tighter and Kuroo pulled the blanket further up his shoulders.

"You were having a nightmare," Kuroo whispered.

"No, 'm fine," Akaashi sighed and drifted again.

They listened to his breath even out and smiled at each other. Akaashi didn't wake up again after that.

Close to dawn, just before the sunrise, golden eyes blinked open wide and they took in the high ceilings and lit candles. A pale hand raised to his face and he stared at it blankly. His body still hurt. He dropped his hand and tried to sit up but a weight on his side prevented his movement.

He looked down slowly and his eyes widened at Akaashi who held onto his arm while he slept. His breathing increased and he reached to touch Akaashi's cheek with a shaky hand.

It was warm.

He laid back and huffed out a laugh, "don't screw with me. It's just a dream."

It felt too real to be a dream. He covered his eyes and wished he could stay in it forever just so that he didn't have to deal with the pain that would surely greet him when he woke.

* * *

 

Akaashi inhaled deeply as consciousness returned to him. He felt content, refreshed, and yet he still felt like he could sleep more. He opened his eyes slowly and he stared at the white sheets of the cot. It was just another night.

"Goodnight Kei," he greeted as he usually did and sighed.

"Goodnight Keiji."

Akaashi's heart skipped and he pushed himself up and stared at the beautiful face he had only seen sleeping for the last week.

"K-Kei?" Akaashi breathed and the blonde stared back at him.

"You're looking at me like you've seen a ghost," Tsukishima frowned.

Akaashi reached forward and touched the cool skin of his lover, "are you really awake? Am I dreaming?"

Tsukishima grabbed his hand and smiled, "you're not dreaming."

Akaashi grinned wide and jumped on Tsukishima. He laughed and tears streamed down his face. He planted teary kisses on the blonde's lips and cheeks and Tsukishima was confused about the treatment but took it anyway.

"What happened? The last I remember, I was-" Tsukishima's breath hitched and Akaashi's smile slipped away.

"We found you, a week ago," Akaashi informed, "someone who knew that man told Bokuto-san about your whereabouts."

"A week?" Tsukishima inhaled sharply and Akaashi rubbed his hair.

"You went through so much, and the blood loss was so significant we didn't think you'd make it but you did," the wide grin came back to Akaashi's face, "I'm so happy Kei, I don't know what I'd have done if you were gone from me."

Akaashi's grin was contagious and Tsukishima couldn't help but to smile too, "I woke up this morning and I thought for sure I was dreaming. It took me a few hours into the day and a few pinches to realize I wasn't. The healers who must come to check on me during the day were so surprised to see me awake and they wanted to go tell Bokuto-san immediately but I told them not to. They'll come when they're ready."

Akaashi nodded, "I'm surprised they listened to you."

Tsukishima grinned, "I'm the master of persuasion. All I had to do was ask if they were willing for their king to possibly be exposed to the sunlight due to their carelessness. They tried to argue with me but," the blonde snickered, "they stood no chance."

Akaashi snorted and straddled the blonde's lap. He curled his legs around the blonde's back and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You're rather snuggly tonight," Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Akaashi and shivered as his lover's warm breath brushed his neck.

"I missed you so much," Akaashi whispered, "almost two weeks I was without you and I was losing my mind Kei. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

Tsukishima nodded and held Akaashi tighter. He didn't know the circumstances of how he was found but he knew it scared Akaashi.

"I wonder if Keiji is up," Akaashi heard Kuroo's voice.

"He hasn't been sleeping well, he might still be asleep."

Tsukishima watched them walk into the healing hall and he gave a small smile as Bokuto stopped in his tracks.

"TSUKKI!"

Kuroo froze also and Bokuto rushed to his side. Bokuto touched his face, hair, and neck and if Tsukishima looked closely enough, he could have sworn he saw tears.

Kuroo strutted over also and crawled onto the bed, "Keiji, you gonna share?"

"No, find your own Kei," Akaashi held onto Tsukishima like a koala and Kuroo chuckled.

"No, there's no one in the world like our moonbeam here," Kuroo cupped his cheek and Tsukishima leaned into his hand.

"When did you wake up Tsukki?"

"This morning," Tsukishima responded and Kuroo frowned.

"You've been awake all day?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Akaashi swung his arm, "can't you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

"You just woke up."

Akaashi huffed and Tsukishima smiled.

He missed this.

* * *

 

Somehow they forced Akaashi to stay awake all night. Bokuto couldn't forego his meetings again and Yukie came to drag him away soon after they arrived at the healing hall. They finally let him be close to dawn and he was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Unfortunately, Bokuto still had to stay out even after dawn to make up for his missed days, and it was just the three of them in the healing halls together. Akaashi thought it was really nice to have Kuroo's arms around him again. He wasn't sad that he decided to stay in the healing halls while they went back to their rooms. Bokuto couldn't continue to stay in the healing halls with them, people were beginning to talk. Bokuto said it didn't matter but Kuroo didn't want any unnecessary rumors to spread.

The healers told them that Tsukishima could go back with them the next night under the condition that he's checked on twice a night in case his condition deteriorated. For now, they stayed in the halls.

There was a noise, it was a strange noise and it woke Akaashi up. He thought that maybe Kuroo had farted and he tried to ignore it but it came again. He sighed and moved to smack the prince but his hand met bed. He heard shushing and muffled sobs and he sat up.

Kuroo had Tsukishima in his lap, the blonde's face buried in his neck. The blonde's knuckles were white as he gripped Kuroo's shirt desperately.

"It's alright Kei, you're not there anymore," Kuroo whispered and rubbed his back.

Akaashi thought it was both heartwarming and heartbreaking. Kuroo glanced at him and he crawled over behind Tsukishima.

"Kei, what did you dream about?" Akaashi's voice was soft and calming, the usual tone he took when the blonde had a nightmare which wasn't often.

Tsukishima didn't respond but his breathing had slowed down considerably. Kuroo still felt the tears still sliding down his neck and he felt pity for the blonde. He was in a coma for almost a week and when he finally woke up, he's plagued by nightmares of the reason he was in the coma. After a few minutes, Akaashi rubbed his hand on the blonde's back and there was no response.

"Kei?"

Kuroo chuckled and tried to lay him down but Tsukishima wouldn't let go.

"Just lay with him, he needs you," Akaashi smiled and Kuroo smiled back. The vampire laid down with Tsukishima in his arms and Akaashi got off the cot.

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet," Akaashi responded lightly and kissed Kuroo's cheek, "don't worry."

Kuroo smiled and Akaashi stepped away from the bed. He went into the washroom in the hall and relieved his bladder.

"I lost weight again," he frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at his unkempt appearance and thought about a bath. "Maybe tomorrow."

He sneaked out of the bathroom and looked at his two lovers on the bed. Kuroo had his eyes closed and Akaashi thought he was really beautiful under the flicker of the candlelight.

He creeped out of the healing halls and into the darkness of the corridor.

Everyone in the castle made it a big deal to ensure every window in the castle was covered when Bokuto was out after dawn. Nobody wanted to accidentally kill the king.

He walked along the wall and thought about the relief he felt when his Kei finally woke up. He was tired. He thought that he could finally sleep peacefully now that the blonde was in no immediate danger of dying but somehow his anxiety forced him to his feet again.

He looked around the darkness and shivered. It reminded him too much of Tsukishima. He turned to go back and a chill went up his spine. He kicked out behind him and shrieked when a hand caught his foot.

"'Kaashi!"

Akaashi turned in the grip and stared back into wide, owlish eyes.

"Bokuto-san! You scared me!"

Bokuto let him go and Akaashi took a few steps back. "What're you doing wandering the halls 'Kaashi? It's dangerous."

"I know," Akaashi twiddled his thumbs, "I was looking for you."

Bokuto smiled and held his arms open, "c' mere."

Akaashi waltzed over to him and the Fukurodani King lifted him into his arms, "you're a poor liar Keiji."

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and pressed a kiss to his lips, "that's the first time you've called my name Bokuto-san."

Bokuto kissed him again, "do you mind?"

"No," Akaashi smiled, "not at all."

"Come on, let's go back. Tetsu must be worried."

"Actually," Bokuto paused in his step, "can we go back to your rooms? I stink."

Bokuto chuckled, "a bath it is."

Akaashi enjoyed the quiet as they walked through the halls. He hadn't ever had the chance to have the alone time with Bokuto like this and somehow he liked it more than he thought.

"Do you think Kuroo-san will come looking for us? For me?"

"Tetsu won't leave Tsukki if that's what you're worried about. His instincts are still too high strung."

"But these last few days-"

"You aren't the only one who hasn't been sleeping well, my love," Bokuto opened the door to his rooms, "Tetsu had reports every hour to ensure that you were still in the healing halls since he couldn't come during the daylight. I have tried so hard not to fall asleep in my meetings because of his antics."

"You love him anyway."

"With every fibre of my being," Bokuto sat Akaashi on the bed.

Akaashi watched Bokuto go into the bathroom to run bath water before he came right back out. He collapsed back on the bed and Akaashi smiled.

"I'm so glad Tsukki's finally awake. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Me too," Akaashi muttered and Bokuto pulled him to lay down.

"Don't go to sleep Bokuto-san, the tub will overflow."

"It won't," Bokuto closed his eyes, "I'm listening for it."

It was quiet again and Akaashi could vaguely hear the running of the tub. It was calming as he laid in Bokuto's arms.

"So why did you decide to go wandering the halls?" Bokuto asked.

Akaashi inhaled Bokuto's musky scent, "Kei had a nightmare. Kuroo-san comforted him but I guess I was a bit jealous because he did it better than I ever did. But-" Akaashi stopped Bokuto from responding, "I was also happy because he was able to do it. You should have seen him, he held onto Kuroo-san even after he went back to sleep and it was really cute."

"I'm sure I'll get the chance again," Bokuto smiled and Akaashi played with his hair.

"Maybe in another life," Akaashi laughed.

"Well, we'll have plenty of those," Bokuto chuckled and lifted himself from the bed, "bathe with me?"

"Of course," Akaashi smiled and raised from the bed also.

They entered the bathroom and Bokuto turned off the water. Akaashi took off his clothes and washed up in the basin. Bokuto helped him wash his hair and back and Akaashi returned the favor.

"'Kaashi, your hands are so soft and gentle, I could go to sleep."

"Please wait until we go to bed for that," Akaashi ran his fingers through Bokuto hair a final time before dumped water over his head for a rinse.

Bokuto pushed his wet hair from his face and gave Akaashi a charming grin. The raven swallowed and ignored the heat that rose in his body. He stood up and trudged over to the warm bath and sank into the soothing water. It smelled of vanilla and Akaashi sighed in bliss.

Bokuto slid in next to him and they both enjoyed the silence.

"Bokuto-san, how long have you been mated to Kuroo-san?"

Bokuto hummed, "a little over three centuries now."

"300 years??" Akaashi gaped at him. To him, the vampire didn't look a day over 20.

Bokuto chuckled, "I suppose to you humans that's a long time but for us, it hasn't been long enough. I met Kuroo at my coronation when I was 100. I knew it when he walked through the door that he was meant to be mine. I couldn't let anyone else have him. I might have been too hasty at the time but he accepted me and my mark and I don't ever regret it."

"Do you think," Akaashi choked up and Bokuto stroked his hair comfortingly, "do you think that vampire marked Kei?" It horrified him to think that Kei could belong to anyone other than them, by force or not."

Bokuto swallowed back a growl at the thought, "no, he didn't mark Tsukki."

"But all of the bite marks are-"

"It takes conscious thought and effort from both people to make a mating bond. Any semblance of love or affection will make a mating viable to bond. That Tendou forced himself on Tsukki and Tsukki didn't have any attraction toward him so any attempt to mark him would have failed. Plus, I would be able to smell the bond."

Akaashi sighed in relief. "Kei is so good, so pure, he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be put into this situation."

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled him closer, "he's back with us, you don't have to worry anymore."

It was quiet for only a few moments before Akaashi shifted and the water splashed, "Bokuto-san, you're hard."

"I can't help it! Akaashi is so sexy taking a bath with me."

Akaashi snorted a laugh before Bokuto met his lips in a kiss.

If Akaashi had to complain about one thing about Bokuto, it would have been how good he could kiss. Bokuto's kisses were mastered in a way that annoyed you how wet and tonguey they were and how he could take control of his mouth in an instant but it was like an automatic arousal switch. That's what annoyed him. He always got horny when he kissed Bokuto.

He shivered as he was pulled to straddle Bokuto's lap. He supposed getting horny was Bokuto's goal.

Akaashi pulled away and leaned his head back, "dizzy."

Bokuto chuckled and stood up with Akaashi's legs still around his waist. He stepped out of the tub and into the bedroom without drying and Akaashi cried out when he was dropped on the bed.

"Bokuto-san! The bed will be all wet!"

Bokuto crawled over him and Akaashi stared into his slitted golden eyes. The king's breath came in quick pants and his fangs were on show. He reached up to pull Bokuto into a kiss and the king obliged but only for a moment before he moved his mouth to Akaashi's neck.

A gasp left the raven's mouth when kisses were placed down his throat and he heart rate increased in apprehension. Bokuto had not bit him since the first time and a part of him was afraid that the king wouldn't be able to stop on his own.

Kuroo wasn't there to save him if that happened.

Bokuto's eyes flickered up to Akaashi's face when the scent of arousal dispersed from around his nose and was replaced by a funny scent. He finally became aware of the tension in Akaashi's shoulders and the furrow of his eyebrows, and the hazy bubble of arousal he had submerged himself in disappeared.

He pulled himself away from the raven and sat back. Akaashi stared at him through hazy eyes as he came back to reality and realized that the motions had stopped. "Bokuto-san?" Bokuto stared at him and Akaashi couldn't place the emotion that rested in those golden eyes.

The king was in turmoil. It was only for a moment but he had smelled the fear that emanated through the human's pores. He was surprised, sad, and guilty that it was him that caused that feeling in someone he loved. He stared at Akaashi and tried to think why he would he be afraid but then he remembered. It was him. He caused Akaashi to feel that way when he lost control at that time.

Akaashi sat up and looked at Bokuto in worry. "Bokuto-san?" He reached out for the king and Bokuto grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry 'Kaashi. I'm so sorry."

Akaashi's eyes softened, "what are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I did! I've messed up and you're afraid of me now! I can smell the fear on your skin."

"Bokuto-san, I'm not afraid of you," Akaashi crawled into Bokuto's lap, "tell me what you're feeling."

"I can tell that you are afraid of me biting you. I understand why. I-I really messed up that day but I don't want you to feel that way," Bokuto's fingers trailed across Akaashi's cheek, "I can imagine that it was scary, but I love you, I would never hurt you. Not like that. Never again."

"I know," Akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, "I know Bokuto-san, and I'm sorry for not trusting you more. I was scared of that feeling when you didn't stop and I thought that I would die, but-" Akaashi made Bokuto look back at him when he looked away, "I thought it felt so good, I didn't mind dying at that moment and that's what scared me. It's not that I don't want you to bite me Bokuto-san, but I'm scared that if I lose myself like I did then, I won't be able to tell you when it's too much. I don't want Kei to be mad at you again."

Bokuto managed to laugh.

"It's a fear I need to get over myself so that's why you can't hesitate, no matter what. I can't erase my fears unless I face them and you're the only one who can help me right now, Bokuto-san."

Akaashi knew that he was afraid he couldn't live his life afraid of something unavoidable. Going the rest of his life not allowing Bokuto to bite him would be hindering and it would eventually affect their relationship. It was better to face it now.

Their lips met again and Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's back, "I trust you."

Bokuto kissed him again and slipped a finger inside. A gasp left the raven and Bokuto pushed another finger in, and Akaashi threw his head back as he touched a good spot. A third went in and Bokuto continued to kiss his way around Akaashi's neck.

"Bokuto-san, please," Akaashi trembled in his arms and Bokuto laid him on his back.

This would be the first time they had sex, just them and no one else.

Slowly, Bokuto pushed himself in and Akaashi gripped his arms tightly because he was thicker than he was used to. The raven's eyes were squeezed shut and his lips parted as shallow breaths escaped.

Bokuto shivered as Akaashi squeezed around him and he squeezed the boy's wrists above his head, "shit Keiji, you're really tight." He wiped away tears that rolled down flushed cheeks and pulled back. The faint coppery scent touched his nose and he cursed at the blood that followed as he pulled out.

"No!" Akaashi wrapped his legs around Bokuto's waist and shook his head, "it's fine, I'm fine, keep going."

Bokuto frowned but Akaashi's grip did not loosen so he thrust back in and Akaashi cried out in ecstasy.

"Yes! Right there!" Akaashi struggled against Bokuto's vice grip but the king held him tightly. Bokuto met his lips again and swallowed his moans and cries.

Bokuto inhaled deeply. Akaashi's scent was overpowering, intoxicating, and it drew him in. He leaned down and kissed Akaashi's neck again and instinct took over as he sank his fangs into the raven.

He could vaguely hear Akaashi's irresistible moaning above him and feel him clench around his cock so tightly as he came. The lucid part of him felt smug that Akaashi came without being touched at all.

He sucked once, twice, three times before he remembered himself. Blood tasted so good during orgasm and even better just after it and with mating pheromones mixed in- it was so addicting.

He licked over the wounds and Akaashi still trembled post-orgasm even though he had already fallen unconscious. Bokuto pulled out and stared at his red bite mark that marred Akaashi's skin.

Kuroo was going to murder him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised、 two chapters. See you guys in two weeks!


	7. Septum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for being so late with this chapter! I had a death in my family last weekend so I have been trying to deal with that and I haven't had the time or the energy to do anything. Please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> A heat is an increase in body temperature and an elevated state of sexual arousal. Vampires go through a heat once every hundred years and the heat lasts an entire night, usually from when the sun sets to when it rises. A heat causes severe discomfort as the internal body temperature is raised and sexual desire is increased. Vampires usually experience their very first heat soon after they lose their baby fangs. The reason for the heat is to raise the temperature of the body just enough so that an offspring could be created. Most vampires hope to have their heat in the summer when the nights are shorter so that the heat won't last so long as the heat is directly affected by the moon. For that reason, there is no specified timing. As vampires are naturally cold creatures, the rise in temperature is especially uncomfortable. Humans can also experience a variation of vampiric heat if they are marked upon. Each human is different and may not experience it the same way if at all but the base is the same. A newly turned vampire will only experience heat if they were previously bonded as humans, the first time they produce mating pheromones, or if a blood moon appears after they are turned, whichever comes first. There is usually a holiday set for blood moons because many newly turned vampires have heats at that time.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter Seven

* * *

"Keiji."

Akaashi shifted from his comfortable position and sighed, "hmm?"

"Night has fallen, are you going to wake up?"

"Mmm," the raven reached up and touched the hand on his cheek, "Kei?"

"The one and only."

Tsukishima watched hazy gunmetal blue eyes open and he smiled. Those eyes flickered to him before they became unfocused again and slipped close.

The blonde touched the bite mark on Akaashi's shoulder. He wondered what happened while they were asleep.

"Keiji, don't go back to sleep." Tsukishima shook him again and Akaashi smacked his hands away before he turned over.

The blonde climbed off the bed with a sigh, he would try to wake his uncooperative lover later. Kuroo and Bokuto were in the spare room with the door shut but he could still hear their voices.

"You did what?" It was Kuroo's voice.

"This morning," there was a pause, "I marked Keiji."

"Did you ask him if that's what he wanted? How could you just mark him without him consenting?"

"That's not the point! I was going to mark him eventually anyway! Also, it's not as if he didn't consent. The mark held."

"No, that's not the point! You know how easy it is and if that wasn't something Keiji wanted- you can't take that back. He's tied to you now, you can't take that away."

"I know, I just-" Bokuto let out a groan, "I know. I can't skip my duties tonight and I'm going to have to take him with me. I'm just letting you know."

"Will your council appreciate the skinship?"

"Probably not but if I don't, well, you know what will happen."

"If it prevents him from dying, do what you need to," Kuroo sighed exasperatedly, "you're so reckless. You're lucky he's your fated."

Tsukishima stepped back from the door and slowly walked back over to Akaashi on the bed. He could die?

The door opened and Kuroo and Bokuto stepped out from the spare room. Bokuto barreled toward Tsukishima with a wide grin and the blonde seized up in terror as he saw Bokuto's fangs.

Bokuto froze as he scented the fear from the blonde and he took a step back, "w-what's the matter, Tsukki?"

Kuroo came around Bokuto and frowned at the pallor of the blonde's face and the tight grip he had on the sheets.

"Kou, why don't you wake up Keiji so that he can bathe properly before Yukie comes, okay? The bath is already full."

Bokuto nodded and he went around the bed slowly, his eyes continually trained on Tsukishima.

Kuroo crept up next to the blonde and touched his arm. Tsukishima flinched and brought his hand to his chest.

"Hey, look at me," Tsukishima met Kuroo soft hazel eyes and Kuroo smiled, "do you know where you are?"

Tsukishima blinked away the images that flashed in his head and nodded, "in Bokuto's chambers."

Kuroo held out his hand and Tsukishima hesitated for a moment before he placed a trembling hand into the vampire's palm. "You aren't there anymore. You don't have to be scared. We would never hurt you."

Bokuto had since lifted Akaashi out of the bed and taken him into the bathroom.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into an embrace, "I am so sorry, so very sorry I couldn't protect you from that monster. And I wish I could warp time and go back to the moment before it ever happened."

Tsukishima nodded and slowly brought his arms around Kuroo's back.

"Tsukki," Bokuto approached them like a lost child and the blonde couldn't help the smile that rose to his face. He opened up his arms and Bokuto jumped into their group hug.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san," Tsukishima winced at his apology.

"It's alright Tsukki, I understand," Bokuto smiled and pressed a kiss to blonde hair. He stayed wrapped in their embrace only for a minute because he couldn't leave Akaashi in the tub.

Slowly, Bokuto separated himself from the embrace to return to the bathroom.

He went over to the bathtub where a flushed Akaashi laid in the water. He knelt next to the raven and rubbed his fingers over the swollen mark he'd made. Mating was so hard for human bodies to process and he felt bad for putting that strain on Keiji's body.

A soft grunt left pink lips and hazy gunmetal blue eyes opened to look at him. "Bokuto-san?"

"Hey, 'Kaashi, are you awake now?" Bokuto stroked his hair.

"Mmm, still sleepy," Akaashi responded with a tiny smile.

"That's alright," Bokuto chuckled, "you can sleep more when you get out."

He was surprised at how complacent Akaashi was. Kuroo was so irritable and moody when they mated. First he wanted to cuddle, then he wanted sex, then he was hungry, then he wanted more sex, then he was pissed because the walls were gray, then he wanted to cuddle again, then he was horny, then he wanted to fight because he was mad that they were having so much sex, then he wanted to have more sex. Those were the three most exhausting days of his existence. He was so happy when the pheromones finally settled.

His attention was drawn back to Akaashi who had closed his eyes again and turned his head away. His entire body was flushed and Bokuto pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Are you hot Keiji?"

"It's hot...but your hand is cold," Akaashi giggled a bit, "are you hungry?"

Bokuto smiled. He vaguely remembered Akaashi asking why he and Kuroo were cold sometimes and warm other times.

"When we feed, our bodies convert the blood we take into heat. When we're hungry, we become cold again. I'm not sure why." Bokuto had responded.

"No, I'm not hungry, you're just really warm." Bokuto frowned because, under his hand, Akaashi was burning.

Akaashi's head lolled back again and Bokuto lifted him from the tub. He carried him back into the room and Tsukishima was waiting with a towel. Bokuto laid him on the messy bed and they patted him dry.

Kuroo came from the other room with a set of clothes and together they got Akaashi dressed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tsukishima questioned.

"Hopefully the effects won't last long but the fever and lethargy are it for now," Kuroo responded. He tilted his head toward the door. "Yukie is here."

"Darn it Kitty-chan!" Yukie kicked the door open and entered the room. "Why can't you let me have my fun?"

She paused at the sight of Tsukishima and a wide smirk slithered onto her face. Tsukishima unconsciously took a step back. "So, this is the one the kingdom was in an uproar over."

"Tonight's not a good night for games Yukie," Bokuto said as he lifted Akaashi into his arms. Kuroo came over for a kiss before he pressed a kiss to Akaashi's forehead. Tsukishima accepted a kiss from Bokuto also and a ran a hand through Akaashi's black strands.

"I'll see you in the morning," Bokuto smiled and left the room with Yukie.

Kuroo could hear Yukie question why they were bringing Akaashi with them before their voices disappeared from his range.

* * *

 

Bokuto was struggling, desperately. He tried to focus on the townsperson and their issue but Akaashi squirmed in his arms, his body warm and pheromones raging.

Somehow he managed to comprehend what was said to him and answered effectively. He sat upon his throne and looked down at his subjects and his council stared back up at him.

"That is the last townsperson appointment for today," Yukie acknowledged as the person bowed and disappeared from the throne room. "Five minutes for intermission."

Bokuto leaned his head back and sighed. He wanted the night to be over already. He stroked Akaashi's sweat-slicked hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Kou-chan," Yukie stepped up next to him, "not to be rude but can't you take him back to Kitty-chan? His scent is so distracting."

"You know I can't," Bokuto responded, "he's in my arms and the effects are still bad so I can't leave him."

"Then go back for the night."

"I can't," he looked down at his chattering council, "I have a duty to my people."

"You have a duty to your mate and keeping him in this kind of environment while he's in this state is unfair to him. Kaori and I can handle things from here if you allow us, that is what we're here for." Yukie smiled.

They locked eyes for a long moment before Bokuto sighed, "you'll take care of the vote?"

"Yes, and the rest of the agenda for the night so go take care of your mate, and congratulations." Yukie patted his shoulder.

Bokuto smiled gratefully at her and excused himself from the council and exited the room as Yukie conducted the attention back to her.

The winter night's air was cool and Akaashi shifted in his arms, "Mmm 'Kuto-san?"

Bokuto's voice was soft yet still echoed through the empty corridor, "I'm here Keiji."

"It's hot," Akaashi tried to open his eyes but couldn't keep them open, "burning. I feel so strange."

"I know. The mating is changing your body but you have to bear with it."

"Hurts," he swallowed audibly and moved his hand toward the tent in his pants.

Bokuto took a few moments to think about his next move but he didn't hesitate when he pulled Akaashi's pants from his legs, he didn't hesitate when he pressed his warm body to the cool wall, or when he took Akaashi's engorged cock into his mouth, and he didn't hesitate to cover Akaashi's cries with his hand when he came.

He wasn't expecting Akaashi to feel heat like symptoms when they mated but he could deal with it. He put the raven's pants back on and finished their walk to their chambers.

When he entered his rooms, he was surprised to see Kuroo and Tsukishima on the bed, the blonde with his legs curled around Kuroo's waist, and his head pressed against the bedhead's shoulder. Golden eyes glanced up at him before they dropped back down to the book he been reading. Kuroo's hazel irises lingered on him and he broke the silence.

"Keiji's scent is really strong. Is that why you're back early?"

Bokuto nodded, "it was too distracting. Yukie said she and Kaori would handle the rest."

"If you can trust anyone, it's those two."

Bokuto went over to the bed and laid Akaashi in the center. He started to strip Akaashi of his sweaty clothes until he was naked. Tsukishima climbed off Kuroo and helped him pull off Akaashi's shirt.

The raven was flushed red, his soft, pale skin tinted with the flare of his blood and raging pheromones. He was impossibly hard again, his erection strained against his hip and his breath came in short gasps.

Kuroo pulled Tsukishima back as Bokuto stripped his clothes, they couldn't interfere with this. He touched Tsukishima gently and made sure Tsukishima's eyes remained open. He trailed his fingers down the blonde's arms as he watched Bokuto screw Akaashi vigorously and he could smell Tsukishima's desperate arousal but the blonde tensed unconsciously every time his hands got too close to his crotch and it frustrated him.

He turned Tsukishima in his arms and smiled at the deep flush on the blonde's face.

"Are you scared?" He whispered.

Tsukishima paused before he nodded. Kuroo knew it was pointless to ask why but he leaned in slightly, "don't close your eyes."

He needed Tsukishima to know that he wasn't in that bad place anymore, that he was here with his lovers and that they would never hurt him. He wouldn't expect the trauma to go away so soon so he wouldn't go any further than this. As their lips touched, Tsukishima tensed but he didn't close his eyes. They remained wide open and he took in the sight of Kuroo's disheveled hair, the angle of his nose, the shape of his eyes, and the curve of his jaw. He flinched when Kuroo's hand came up to stroke his cheek and curl around his neck but the bedhead shushed him soothingly.

The feel of Kuroo's lips on his own was familiar and slowly his eyes slipped closed. He felt Kuroo's tongue prod his lips and he inhaled sharply, allowing entrance to the dark-haired vampire. He gasped again when Kuroo pulled him closer, their bodies pressing together in all the right places. He shivered violently and a wave of pleasure washed over him.

Vaguely, in the background, he heard Bokuto's orgasm grunt and he brought his hands to rest on Kuroo's chest. He had every intention of pushing the vampire away but somehow he ended up pulling him closer and their kiss deepened.

Kuroo had a method to his make outs and he made Tsukishima's knees weak even though the blonde wasn't standing. A small squeak escaped his throat and he pushed on Kuroo to catch a breath of air. Kuroo suddenly flipped their positions and leaned over him.

Tsukishima had a sudden flashback of Tendo kneeling over him and he whimpered and turned his head away. He gripped the sheets tightly and Kuroo paused as he remembered himself. He sat back and pulled Tsukishima to sit up.

"Shit Tsukki, I'm sorry," Kuroo brought him into an embrace, "I lost myself for a moment."

Tsukishima brought his hands up and pushed Kuroo away from him, "I'm not an invalid Kuroo-san." His voice trembled but he narrowed his eyes at Kuroo fiercely, "don't treat me like a child."

Kuroo let him go and the blonde stomped into the bathroom. He shut the door and he choked back a sob. How long would he have to live like this?

When he came back out of the bathroom, Akaashi had been redressed and laid in the bed properly. Bokuto and Kuroo were missing but he could hear Kuroo's cries through the wall of the other room.

He crawled in the bed and snuggled up to Akaashi who didn't budge a bit. He smiled and closed his eyes. It was still a couple of hours before the sun came up but he was fine with that. He would let his vampire lovers have their fun together. He didn't intend to be an ass to Kuroo so he hoped Bokuto made it up to him for him.

* * *

 

Tsukishima woke up to Kuroo's sleeping face. His face was flushed and his eyes were swollen as if he had been crying. The blonde brought his hand up to Kuroo's face and rubbed his thumb across the swollen bags. He was sandwiched between Kuroo and Akaashi and Bokuto's bulky arm was across them all.

He laid awake until near sunset just watching Kuroo sleep. He felt bad for hurting the vampire's feelings and he wished he wasn't plagued by his nightmares or the bad memories.

He felt Bokuto get up from the bed and go into the bathroom and it felt like a heat strip had gone away. Akaashi shifted probably because Bokuto's heat was gone from his back and curled into him. He squirmed out from between them and Akaashi rolled into his warm space and cuddled with Kuroo.

Tsukishima entered the bathroom and paused at the sight of the naked Bokuto. The muscles in his back rippled every time he moved and his strong, bulky arms were guns no one should ever be in the way of.

"Tsukki?"

He was so busy admiring the sex appeal from Bokuto's body, he didn't notice the king notice him.

The blonde averted his eyes as a blush covered his face and Bokuto smiled. He strutted toward Tsukishima in all his naked glory and pulled the blonde flush against his body.

The motion set ablaze within Tsukishima and he wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck as their lips met in a heated kiss. Bokuto's hand came up to his hip and slid under his shirt, and his thumb ran over the curve of the bone there.

Tsukishima pulled away with a gasp and Bokuto kissed across his cheek but didn't go any lower.

"Bokuto-san, bite me," he begged breathlessly, "please."

Bokuto pulled back to look Tsukishima over. It was unlike him to ask for something like that. He was trembling, his face flushed and it was so so tempting for Bokuto but he shook his head.

"I'm not gonna bite you Tsukki, you're afraid," he denied in a show of wise restraint. "I can't, not while you're like this."

Tsukishima nodded and his shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"Hey," Bokuto held his cheeks and pressed their foreheads together and suddenly he remembered the thing that Akaashi had said to him before.

"It's a fear I need to get over myself so that's why you can't hesitate, no matter what. I can't erase my fears unless I face them and you're the only one who can help me right now, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto brought Tsukishima closer and the blonde tensed as he felt Bokuto's breath on his neck.

"Don't."

Tsukishima shivered at the gruff voice that spoke up behind him and he looked back at Kuroo who leaned against the doorframe.

"Finish getting ready babe," Kuroo gave Bokuto his sexy, lopsided smirk as he came up and put his hands on Tsukishima's shoulders. They seemed to be at a standstill, Bokuto, unsure of how to proceed, and Tsukishima frozen as if he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Finally, Bokuto let go of Tsukishima and continued with his daily routine. Kuroo led the blonde back to the bed and leaned over him. Tsukishima was nervous because Kuroo wasn't smiling at him.

"Tsukki, I'm not upset with you, but I couldn't allow you to do something reckless that could harm both you and Bokuto."

"Kuroo-san, I-" Tsukishima started but Kuroo shook his head.

"Bokuto is," Kuroo tisked as he thought of the word he was looking for, "very insecure. He had a tough time coping when you were taken away. I believe his morale will strengthen now that his instincts aren't shrieking at him because you have returned and you are well. I don't want anything to disrupt that. Asking him to bite you now, it would have done more harm than good. Bokuto would not have been able to handle it if he ever thought that he would hurt you. I couldn't allow you to do that to him."

He brought his hand to Tsukishima's cheek and rubbed his thumb across the bags under Tsukishima's eyes, "did you sleep at all? It's still early, get some sleep, I'll be back in a bit." Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to disobey the vampire and crawled in the bed beside Akaashi. He watched Kuroo go into the bathroom and the light disappeared as the door closed.

Akaashi cuddled into him and he tried to relax but Kuroo's face of disappointment lingered in his mind's eye. Even when he heard the bathroom door open again, and he heard Bokuto kiss Kuroo goodbye when he felt those same lips press to his cheek, and he heard the door open and close, and when Kuroo settled into his back and wrap his arms around him, he still could not sleep. He laid awake even after Kuroo got up, and he only moved when Akaashi stirred.

He felt Kuroo lean back on the bed and whisper to Akaashi, "Keiji, are you awake? How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Kuroo-san," Akaashi whispered back. "I just feel a bit sore."

"Yes, it's to be expected, a warm bath will help, would you like to go now?"

"No, I want to wait for Kei to wake up."

Tsukishima thought that was his moment to move but he heard a quiet moan leave Akaashi and he stilled.

"I have to run out for a moment, don't leave the room for any reason."

"We won't," Akaashi replied quietly.

It was silent for a moment and then Tsukishima heard the door open and close. It was silent for a while longer before he felt Akaashi shift and a hand pressed to his cheek.

"I know you're not sleeping Kei," Akaashi's voice rang through the air.

The blonde cracked open an eye and glared at the raven's beautiful face. "You're too beautiful Keiji."

Akaashi smiled, "you tell me all the time." He kissed Tsukishima's face and rubbed his thumb across his cheek. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A bit, but I've been awake since Bokuto got up."

"I know. I heard you talking to Kuroo-san earlier. Talk to me about it?"

Tsukishima squeezed his eyes shut and Keiji frowned, "I've just- never felt this way before. So weak and ruled by my fears. I thought that if I hit my fear head on it would help but I couldn't do it and Kuroo wasn't happy about it. He didn't want me using Bokuto-san as a scapegoat."

"I understand Kei," Akaashi pressed a kiss to the blonde's nose. He had just gone through the same thing. "But that's no reason to beat yourself up. It hasn't been that long since..." Keiji paused and Tsukishima opened his eyes to look at him, "since that happened. No one expects you to get over it in a snap and no one is angry at you. You'll hurt yourself more if you try to push yourself too hard."

"I can always count on you, can't I Keiji?"

Akaashi smiled and nodded, "now, let's go take a bath. I'll wash your hair and massage your back okay?"

Tsukishima nodded back and Akaashi pulled him from the bed, and they ran into the bathroom to wash in the basin as the air was getting cooler at night.

Akaashi washed Tsukishima's hair quietly, the two of them caught in their thoughts. He rinsed out the blonde strands and ran his fingers through them slowly, "your hair is getting long Kei."

"Mmm yeah, it will be problematic if it gets longer."

Akaashi hummed nonchalantly before he sent Tsukishima to get into the tub while he washed his own hair. He slid into the tub next to the blonde and relaxed as the water soothed his aching body.

"Keiji," Tsukishima's voice was quiet and Akaashi glanced at him, "if they decide they don't want us anymore, what do you think would happen to us?"

Akaashi sat up and scooted closer, "why are you thinking this Kei?"

Tsukishima was silent for a while before he exhaled, "it was earlier with Kuroo-san. I was hurt that he thought I would do something to intentionally hurt Bokuto-san. Even though we banter and throw insults, I don't do it to hurt Bokuto-san, I just-" he took in another breath, "I just wonder if I did something again that they didn't like, if we would be sent away like before, or if even if they decide to send only me away."

"That wouldn't happen," Akaashi smiled reassuringly.

"How can you be sure?" Tsukishima stared at him in frustration.

"Because I have proven to you that I would travel far and wide looking for you. If they send you away, I would not be far behind," Akaashi smiled, "besides I don't think anything you would do could force them to send you away. Short of murder, of course, and they might keep you around even then."

Akaashi laughed as Tsukishima smacked him and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I think I hurt Kuroo-san's feelings last night," Tsukishima sighed, "and he was harsh with me this morning because of it. I wish I knew how to apologize but I'm not good with things like that."

"I know Kei. Would you like to talk to him together? I'm sure Kuroo-san will listen to you properly if you tried to explain."

Tsukishima went silent for a moment before he nodded hesitantly.

"Okay good. We'll talk to him together when we get out, he should be back by then. Now, come're so I can massage your back."

* * *

 

Kuroo was sitting on the bed when they came out of the bathroom. His face was pensive and his eyebrows were narrowed.

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi called gently and the bedhead vampire seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Done? You guys were in there for a while." He gave them his charming smirk and Akaashi blushed as heat pooled in his stomach.

"I was giving Kei a massage," Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"You do those?"

"He's really good at it," Tsukishima replied quietly.

Kuroo's eyes flickered to the blonde for a moment before they went back to Akaashi, "can I get one of those?"

Akaashi nodded enthusiastically and ushered Kuroo to lay flat on the bed. Kuroo spread himself across the bed on his stomach and Akaashi slipped on some underwear and grabbed the bottle of oil from the bedside before straddling the vampire's back.

Tsukishima took his place in the chair at the desk and watched as Akaashi rubbed the oil over Kuroo's back and began rubbing soothing circles into Kuroo's shoulders. Kuroo purred in delight and Akaashi smiled as he applied more pressure.

It was a very erotic sight for Tsukishima and he inhaled as he watched Akaashi massage lower on Kuroo's back. He swallowed hard and he willed his body to quit rebelling. He looked at Akaashi's ass sitting atop Kuroo's and watched as it moved when he did.

He was always at the receiving end of Akaashi's heavenly massages so watching him give them to someone else, it was an overload on his nerves. He licked his lips as they went dry when Kuroo let out an elongated moan as Akaashi relieved the tension in his back.

"I didn't know vampires could get knots like this Kuroo-san. Are you stressed out about something?"

"My existence is stressful," Kuroo muttered and although Akaashi laughed in response, he had the feeling Kuroo wasn't kidding, "but no Keiji. I haven't had much time to relax like this so it's nice to have your amazing hands on my back."

"Kei, can you grab a towel for me?" Akaashi blushed as Tsukishima dropped the towel from his waist and handed it over to him.

"Get dressed Kei, it's cold," Akaashi scolded lightly as he wiped the oil from Kuroo's back before ordering him to turn over.

Kuroo was visibly hard through his trousers and Akaashi blushed deeper as he sat on Kuroo's arousal. He tried to ignore it as he rubbed more oil onto Kuroo's torso and began massaging his chest and shoulders.

He tried to ignore the feeling of Kuroo's length rubbing against him when he moved and swallowed the gasp that nearly left his throat.

"Keiji," Kuroo's thick voice called out his name and Akaashi closed his eyes and tried to focus on completing his massage. "Keiji."

Akaashi opened his eyes again and looked into Kuroo's blown irises. Kuroo pushed himself up and pulled Akaashi in for a kiss. The raven gasped as their bodies rubbed together and he brought his arms to wrap around Kuroo's neck.

Akaashi's body warmed up and a healthy flush consumed his face as they parted. Kuroo rubbed his thumb across his bottom lip. "Look at you. I just kissed you a little and you're already like this."

Kuroo leaned in again but Akaashi pressed a finger to his lips, "don't." He smiled and pushed Kuroo back down, "let me finish your massage."

"Honestly, I'd like you to massage something else for me."

Akaashi chuckled as he continued to rub his hands on Kuroo. He turned his head to see Tsukishima watching them intently and he felt a bit nervous. He wanted to include the blonde in their activities but he didn't know how.

He wiped away the oil on Kuroo's chest and he shrieked as he was suddenly on his back on the bed.

Kuroo attacked his mouth like he needed him to breathe and he didn't get a chance to react as Kuroo pulled off his underwear and slipped a slick finger inside. It happened so quickly and he cried out as Kuroo entered him. He was taken hard and fast and his words of protest never saw the light of day as moans and cries of pleasure were ripped from him instead.

Kuroo flipped him onto his stomach and pulled his arms back so he had a perfect view of the beautifully naked Tsukishima sitting at the foot of the bed. He cried out as Kuroo pummeled a really good spot and he knew he looked pathetic. Whimpering and shivering apart underneath of Kuroo's masterful hands.

Tsukishima's golden eyes pierced right through him and saw his everything. "Kei..." he breathed and closed his eyes if only to escape from that intense gaze.

"Come here Kei," he heard Kuroo's strong voice command behind him and he opened his eyes to see Tsukishima hesitate before he slowly crawled toward him. Their lips met but not for long as Kuroo continued to ram into him. The vampire pulled him up to his chest and Tsukishima wrapped his fingers around him. The stimulation was too much and he cried out his release and Kuroo grunted as Akaashi clenched around him.

Akaashi leaned his head back against Kuroo's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He peeked at Tsukishima who sat and licked his cum covered fingers like a satisfied kitten.

He separated himself from Kuroo and crawled to Tsukishima and pressed their lips together tentatively. He was cautious where he led his hands and slowly moved closer to the blonde. He didn't want to go too far but he had to do something to lay Tsukishima's fears to rest.

He felt Kuroo at his back and watched the vampire go behind the blonde. Tsukishima stiffened as Kuroo rubbed his hands down his shoulders but Akaashi never broke their kiss. He pressed his hand to Tsukishima's chest and felt his heartbeat as he pushed Tsukishima to lean back to Kuroo's chest.

Kuroo kept him grounded but didn't hold onto him in case he felt the need to escape. Akaashi moved his mouth lower while Kuroo tilted his head and took over kissing duty.

Internally, Tsukishima was in denial that it was really happening to him but then he felt Akaashi's mouth go down on him and he concluded there was no way he could be dreaming. His eyes slipped shut and he allowed himself to be completely dominated by the two of his three perfect lovers.

He was so close to cumming when Akaashi popped off of him and he whined in protest. Akaashi reached for the oil and coated his fingers with the slick liquid before he began to try to ease his finger into Tsukishima.

The blonde tensed, of course, and he parted lips with Kuroo and then Akaashi was in his face again, and he grabbed the blonde's chin and made him look at him.

"Look at me Kei," Tsukishima's golden eyes met Akaashi's blue and Akaashi's eyes softened, "who do you see?"

"I see you, Keiji."

"Have I ever hurt you?"

Tsukishima shook his head so quickly and Akaashi smiled and kissed him gently, "trust me?"

Tsukishima stared at him a while longer before he nodded and Akaashi continued.

He was surprised when Kuroo pulled his legs to his chest which left him wide open to Akaashi's ministrations. Akaashi went down on him again as he prodded a finger inside and their eyes met. Tsukishima leaned his head back as Akaashi's strong gaze was too much to bear.

He was once again close to releasing when Akaashi pressed a kiss to his inner thigh and Kuroo released his legs. He was confused for only a moment and then he felt Kuroo's hard length pressed against his back.

He tensed for a moment and then he took in a breath and situated himself onto his hands and knees.

Kuroo and Akaashi waited patiently for him to gather his bearings, they didn't want to push him away, after all, they had gotten him this far. Kuroo didn't dare open his mouth because, although he was a sweet talker, any word could set the blonde running. He made eye contact with Akaashi who smiled and he smiled as well.

He positioned himself behind Tsukishima and Akaashi distracted the blonde with beautiful kisses as he pressed into him slowly, feeding him inch by inch. Tsukishima gasped into Akaashi mouth and pushed back toward the vampire. When he was completely in, he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist and sat back, pulling the blonde with him.

Tsukishima let out a moan and Akaashi grinned mischievously as he came forward and straddled the blonde, impaling himself.

Tsukishima was suffocating. He struggled to take in air as Kuroo's incredible warmth thrust into him from behind and Akaashi's clenching heat buried him from the front. He couldn't take it.

Kuroo couldn't take it either as he shifted their positions and had them both on their knees, his powerful thrusts sending the bed rocking and his two lovers rocking with it. His two gorgeous humans were crying out with every thrust as his force was sent through Tsukishima to Akaashi. It was the most beautiful sight.

Tsukishima came first, his face covered in tears and drool as he shivered out his release, crying in Kuroo's arms. Akaashi came soon after, milking every drop from Tsukishima and Kuroo finally, unable to take the heat and pressure from his blonde lover.

They collapsed in a sated pile, their breathing heavy as they shivered in the afterglow of their orgasm. They laid their together in a hot, sweaty, beautiful pile until Kuroo swatted the nearest butt and told them to go bathe again while he got the sheets changed.

They grumbled and limped into the bathroom together and washed up again quietly, cleaning each other out before dumping themselves into the warm water.

"It's not as hot as before," Akaashi commented.

Tsukishima hummed disinterested as he laid his head back.

"Sleepy?" Akaashi asked as he leaned into the blonde's side.

"Mm-hmm."

"Satisfied?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you feel better now?"

Tsukishima was quiet for a moment before he let out a little laugh, "I do. Thank you, Keiji."

"I love you Kei."

"I love you too."

Akaashi got out of the tub first as the water became too cold and told Tsukishima he would see him when he was ready to come out. The blonde remained in the tub for only a few minutes more, dreading his rise from the tub because he knew his ass would be sore and his legs would be wobbly. He got up and wrapped a towel around his waist before he padded back into the bedroom.

The first thing he noticed was that Bokuto had come back, the second thing he noticed was those gorgeous golden eyes staring at him, and then he saw the two heads of black hair. Bokuto and Kuroo had Akaashi trapped between them, both of them with their fangs buried into him. The raven's face was twisted into pure ecstasy and Tsukishima got turned on again.

Bokuto let go of Akaashi first and licked the blood from his lips, still charming with his kingly attire and Tsukishima swallowed hard. Bokuto held out a hand and Tsukishima didn't come immediately but Akaashi opened his eyes and made eye contact with Tsukishima.

"Kei..." he breathed as if he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Kuroo lifted his head then and turn licked his lips, "does this scare you?" Tsukishima nodded without hesitation and Kuroo smiled, "come here, Kei."

Tsukishima approached the bed slowly and Akaashi moved after they licked over his wounds. He crawled onto the bed and Bokuto embraced him first.

"Welcome back," Tsukishima muttered with a blush and Bokuto held him tighter.

"I'm back," Bokuto grinned.

"So, we made good progress today didn't we?" Kuroo said quietly and Tsukishima nodded. "Do you want to try this now?"

Bokuto pulled back and Tsukishima looked straight into his eyes, "I want to."

Kuroo nodded to Bokuto who grinned. The Nekoman scooted forward behind the blonde and he ordered, "keep your eyes on our Kou. He's in front of you now, not anyone else."

Tsukishima tensed a bit when he felt Kuroo's breath on his neck and Bokuto took the initiative to lean forward and kiss the blonde with his knee-weakening kiss. He didn't even feel Kuroo bite him until he felt the intense pleasure that accompanied the feeding. As the gasp left his throat, Bokuto chose to feed on his other side and Tsukishima's mind when blank.

He was already unconscious when they laid him down next to the equally unconscious Akaashi and Kuroo turned to Bokuto and kissed him deeply.

"I had a productive day. You?"

"Maybe not as productive as yours, but it was still fine. Are you still horny?"

"A little," Kuroo smirked coyly.

"Good," Bokuto grinned as he pulled him from the bed, "our angels are sleeping so let's find a way to put that voice of yours on silent while I wear you out, shall we?"

* * *

 

The door opened before the messenger was able to raise his hand to knock.

"This better be important," Kuroo greeted irritably, "the sun has not set yet."

"It is, My Prince, I have t-terrible news. I must speak with Bokuto-sama at once."

"What's this about?" Bokuto materialized behind Kuroo which startled the poor human messenger.

"I-It is about the p-prisoner Semi, My Lord. The council requests that you come the moment the sun is below the horizon."

Kuroo didn't know what to expect when he followed Bokuto, at the request of his council, to the room where Semi was being guarded at every hour until they could forge a safe passage back to Shiratorizawa.

What greeted him was not what he expected.

Semi stood in the middle of the room, his hands up as if he was trying to defend himself, his face twisted into a mixture between anguish and horror as he faced the window. The curtains were opened, allowing cool moonlight into the room which for Kuroo meant that they had also allowed warm sunlight in.

It had reduced Semi to ashes.

Kuroo had to look away and Bokuto clenched his fists, "how did he get in here?"

"He attacked the guards this morning just before dawn. We believe he then entered the room, confronted Semi-san, and then exposed him to the sunlight." A guard explained.

"How did he himself not die?"

"We are unsure, Bokuto-sama."

Bokuto cursed again and Kuroo grabbed his hand tightly.

"We also found a note, Bokuto-sama." The guard handed over the parchment and Bokuto waved him away after taking it.

"Clean this up."

"Yes, sir!"

Kuroo watched as they gave Semi's stone body a touch and he collapsed into a pile of ash before Bokuto pulled him away.

"What does it say?" He questioned as Bokuto stared at it grimly.

_I will return for what I have claimed._

Kuroo looked at his lover who crumpled the parchment in his hand. They stared at each for a while before Bokuto kissed him with a reassuring smile, "let's go back, okay? They'll be waking up soon."

Kuroo nodded and they started their walk back to their chambers where their beautiful human lovers were awaiting their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this arc. I know that I just had a break last week but I will take a couple weeks to get ahead on the chapters of the next arc and work out my family issues.


	8. Octo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marking is a very vulnerable time for the person who was marked. When marking, the marker injects a pheromone into the marked person's bloodstream that alters the pheromones and binds them together. Vampires don't mark the same way humans do because marking takes multiple tries and once a mark sticks, the process is done. Marking vampires usually take days at a time to complete their marking process. Vampires still experience the same effects that humans do afterward and require skin to skin contact with their bonded and the sharing of blood to reduce anxiety and irritation. Because a human does not have the ability to mark, the effects of marking are one-sided and more extreme but take less time to hold and only require one try. The effects usually include panic after prolonged periods away from marker, nightmares, paranoia, extreme pain, increased sex drive similar to a heat, decreased hunger, dehydration, irritation, exhaustion, and fever. If symptoms of a heat arise, the pain can be counteracted by skin to skin contact or sexual intercourse. The effects can last from a few minutes to a few days.

Sanguine Noctis  
Chapter 8

* * *

"Babe, let's throw a party!"

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto with noodles hanging from his mouth, a confused look on his face, "hmm?"

"Well," Bokuto knelt beside Kuroo who was sitting at the desk eating soba, "next week marks a year since our angels have been with us, so I was thinking that we should throw a party."

Kuroo stared at him wide-eyed and Bokuto frowned, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can't believe you remembered such an important date," Kuroo replied after swallowing his soba, "it took 68 years before you remembered our anniversary." The bedhead even had the audacity to turn away and sniffle, "I see how important I am to you."

"No babe, no! It's not like that!" Bokuto tried to get Kuroo to look at him but failed and panicked when Kuroo's shoulders began to shake. "Baaaaaaabe, I'm sorry!"

Kuroo finally couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and burst out in a fit of contagious laughter that Bokuto didn't appreciate at that moment.

"Jeez, I thought you were serious!" Bokuto sulked and Kuroo wrapped his arms around the king's neck.

"I'm sorry okay?" He pressed a kiss to Bokuto's cheek, "and I think a party is a grand idea."

"Really?" Bokuto looked to Kuroo hopefully and was met with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, but let's keep it from them okay? You know Kei will be against it."

Bokuto grinned and nodded, "I'll send note to the planner to get things started."

"A party huh?" Kuroo suddenly had a faraway look in his eyes and Bokuto smiled in pity.

"Would you like to invite the old man?"

Kuroo smiled and shook his head, "who knows if he'll even come."

"You know he'll come if you invite him," Bokuto reassured, "it's been a couple hundred years, your discontent may ease up if you see him."

Kuroo stole a kiss from his lover, "look at you trying to cheer me up."

"Is it working?" Bokuto asked.

Kuroo laughed and gave him a last kiss, "they're coming back."

The door opened a few moments later and Tsukishima entered with Akaashi trailing behind him.

"Hey, you're back," Kuroo grinned and Tsukishima gave them an odd look.

"You two sure are close, did we interrupt something?"

"Of course not! I just love my Tetsu so much I want to be suuuuuuuuper close to him," Bokuto grinned as he placed a wet kiss on Kuroo's cheek, "you can always come join our lovin' Tsukki."

"Er, I think I'll pass," Tsukishima shook his head.

"Aww come on!" Bokuto got up and walked toward the blonde and Tsukishima backed away.

Akaashi went over and plopped himself on Kuroo's lap while Bokuto chased Tsukishima around the room.

"Something the matter Keiji? You've been quiet since you walked in."

"No, I'm okay, I don't think I slept very well last night so just a bit sleepy."

Kuroo let Keiji relax on his lap as he watched Bokuto and Tsukishima run around the room. He chuckled as Tsukishima's mortal stamina was outweighed by Bokuto's lack of effort and the king finally glomped him and rolled around with him on the floor.

Akaashi had gone to sleep on his lap just that fast and Kuroo pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He suddenly smelled the faint scent of blood and he looked up at Bokuto and Tsukishima who were in a provocative position, Bokuto's face buried in the blonde's neck. He chuckled and shifted the raven so that he could be put on the bed and Akaashi jolted and stood.

"Are you okay, Keiji?" Kuroo asked as his lover stretched, "you can sleep for a bit longer if you want."

"No, I want to sleep properly in the morning. I'll be okay."

"The solstice will be upon us soon," Bokuto grinned as he bounded into their conversation, "and then these god-awful long summer days can start to shorten again."

"It's rather disorienting to wake up and the sun is still out but the winter is bitterly cold and is still not worth having longer nights."

"Ah but longer night results to more productivity," Bokuto wagged his finger, "and more productivity is good for the people of the kingdom."

"I don't see things that way which is probably why I haven't been trusted to run my kingdom yet," Kuroo snickered but Bokuto frowned.

"I don't think that's true babe," the king pursed his lips, "you're not there because you're here with us, with me."

Kuroo smiled, and wrapped his arms around Bokuto in an embrace, "yes, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think that we should invite my grandfather so that I can tell him properly."

Bokuto smiled as well, "of course, babe."

Kuroo suddenly looked over his shoulder, "did you really just leave Kei on the floor?"

"I don't think I did," Bokuto replied slowly as he looked over his shoulder and then smiled fondly.

Akaashi had gone over to Tsukishima and they curled up on the floor together and fell asleep. 

* * *

 Tsukishima sulked beautifully as people bustled around the grand ballroom.

His vampire lovers couldn't keep it from him forever but they managed to keep the party a secret until the day before but that was only because the blonde had to be fitted for the proper royal party attire. He was gorgeous in his white trousers and coat and leather boots, embellished with a touch of gold on his belt and collar. He pouted in his little throne on a raised platform alongside three others. He was the king's fated mate after all.

Bokuto's large throne was situated in the center and Kuroo's smaller throne sat to his right while his and Akaashi's sat to Bokuto's left. Tsukishima sighed again. He bowed his head to those who approached him and bowed and it made him extremely uncomfortable. There were way too many vampires in one place. He crossed his long legs and continued people watching.

Bokuto was off being the social butterfly he is and conversed with everyone. Akaashi stuck by Kuroo's side unless they passed by the social king and then the raven would get whisked away to be paraded around like a beautiful trophy. Every once in awhile, Bokuto would come to see him and kiss him gently before asking if he needed anything and Tsukishima shook his head every time.

The king also wore white and gold but it was to be expected because those were the colors of his kingdom. Tsukishima thought he looked stunning. Kuroo strutted around with his traditional red and black Nekoma robes while Akaashi also wore the colors of Fukurodani since it was his birthplace.

"Kei," it was Kuroo who approached him next and the blonde glared up at his lover's beautiful face, "will you come with me? There's someone I want you to meet."

Tsukishima sighed as he got up, and he took Kuroo's offered hand and followed him through the crowd. He felt embarrassed because his two mating marks were on full display due to the design of his shirt and it made him uncomfortable to be paraded as property. Akaashi seemed to have no problems as he walked around just as confidently as Kuroo.

"Where is Keiji?" Tsukishima asked now that he realized their little lover wasn't glued to Kuroo's side.

"With Kou," Kuroo answered gently and Tsukishima then noticed how his hand trembled as they walked along. They came to a stop and Tsukishima heard Bokuto's voice as the king came up to them. Akaashi came up to his side and they watched worriedly as Bokuto took Kuroo's face in his hands and kissed him so sweetly and then said some words they couldn't hear. Kuroo nodded and he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and the two humans stared at each other in surprise. Kuroo was always confident, he was never nervous or embarrassed so what the heck was the vampire so worried about?

"Kei, Keiji, there's someone I want you to meet," Kuroo nodded his head to them and took their hands and led them to a table full of old vampires drinking.

"Ojī-sama," Kuroo bowed and his two human lovers followed his lead, and they watched as a white-haired vampire turned in his seat to face them. Kuroo had a blush on his face as he smiled at the old man and ushered to his two human lovers, "these are my beautiful lovers, Kei and Keiji."

The old man looked up at him curiously before he nodded as stood, "it's nice to finally meet the two of you. I am King Nekomata of Nekoma."

Tsukishima and Akaashi nodded, confused with the demeanor of the situation, and then Bokuto bounded over to break the tension, "Old Man Nekomata, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming to celebrate my mates."

The old man smiled thinly at Bokuto, "I thought that maybe after three hundred years, I would have forgiven you taking away my only grandson but I still haven't. The desire to push you into the morning sun has not subsided."

Bokuto merely chuckled, "well, Old Man, it's only been three hundred, I'm sure you'll forgive me at some point in this eternity."

Nekomata tisked before he turned his attention to Tsukishima and Akaashi, "two more mates eh? How rare. And humans at that." He turned his gaze to Kuroo whose blush never disappeared and the Prince bowed his head to his grandfather. "Are you content here, Tetsurou? You seem to have built yourself on solid ground."

"Yes," Kuroo grinned with the brightness of the full moon, "I'm the happiest I've ever been."

"Well," Nekomata chuckled, "that is all this old man has ever wished for. If you intended to get my permission to continue here in Fukurodani, you have it." The old man's gaze turned dark, "this will not last forever, however, and eventually, you will be compelled to return home."

Kuroo bowed, "of course. Thank you for allowing me to remain with my family."

Nekomata snorted as he resumed his seat, "your family is not here, my boy, it never was. You are dismissed."

Kuroo bowed again and Bokuto led his harem away from the high profile vampires at the table.

Kuroo stumbled and Bokuto held him up as they retreated through the sea of bodies. They were almost back to their raised platform when Bokuto turned to them and kissed them both, "can you please take Tetsu back to our chambers?"

"Kou, no," Kuroo popped in over his shoulder, "I'm fine." Bokuto turned around and kissed him again, and Akaashi blushed in embarrassment because it was an obviously sexual kiss and lasted a bit too long and some people were staring. Kuroo's blush was more prominent as they separated and Bokuto nodded to them as he licked his lips, "take him back for a bit until he calms down."

Tsukishima nodded and Bokuto watched as the two of them led his Nekoman lover out of the ballroom before he turned to appease his curious guests.

They only made it a few steps out of the ballroom before Kuroo collapsed to his knees, his entire body trembling.

"H-hey!" Tsukishima went down with him and the guards at the door rushed over.

"G-get Bokuto-sama!" Akaashi stuttered to one of the guards as he knelt and pressed his hands to Kuroo's warm face.

"No," Kuroo's voice was strong, and the guard paused in his steps, "I'm fine. I'm just relieved."

"Kuroo-san! You're not fine, you're burning up!" Akaashi turned to the guard, "please, get Bokuto."

"If you know what's good for you," Kuroo's eyes were glowing as he bared his teeth at the guard, "you will not disturb your king."

The guard seemed torn and Akaashi opened his mouth again.

"Keiji!" Kuroo snapped and Akaashi flinched, "I said I'm fine." The prince stood back up and he wavered a bit but he steadied himself and began walking. Tsukishima remained by Akaashi's side as they went back to their rooms, the raven's head downcast as he chewed on his bottom lip. Tsukishima glared at Kuroo's back, the vampire was not fine and he had no reason to shout at Akaashi like that.

They walked silently back to their chambers, Tsukishima's golden gaze constantly trained on Kuroo's back. The vampire's movements were sluggish and his shoulders were hunched. It was odd to see but he didn't comment until they returned to the room.

"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima began but the vampire interrupted instead.

"Keiji," Kuroo chuckled and the raven flinched, "I was just thinking that Bokuto would have been really happy to hear you call him Bokuto-sama."

Tsukishima glanced at Akaashi, who looked back with worry.

"I'm just," Kuroo sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands, "really happy."

A sob escaped his mouth and although Akaashi was hurt that the vampire snapped at him, he was the first one by his side. He knelt in front of Kuroo and gently pulled his hands away from his tear-stained face and Tsukishima crawled on the bed behind him and pulled off the robes that adorned him.

"T-Tetsu," Akaashi's eyebrows were furrowed as he stared up at his lover. He still struggled with calling him by his given name and reverted to calling him Kuroo-san when they were out in public or if he forgot when they were in private, "please, we're just worried about you."

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi and held him tightly, "I'm so sorry, Keiji."

Akaashi met Tsukishima's eyes over Kuroo's shoulder and smiled as he returned the gesture, "no, it's okay, I'm not mad."

Kuroo's shoulders shook again and Akaashi nodded as he stroked Kuroo's bed hair, "Tetsu, why are you sad?"

Suddenly, Tsukishima eased Kuroo back and lifted his shirt over his head. "Did you think we wouldn't notice?" The blonde asked as he pushed Kuroo to lay flat and he had a silent conversation with Akaashi before the raven nodded and began removing the prince's trousers.

"Your mood has been deteriorating for the last few days," Tsukishima frowned as he stroked Kuroo's warm cheek, "you haven't been sleeping well. Or even eating well. Why did you think you could get away with not confiding in us?" The blonde frowned and leaned down to kiss Kuroo gently, "tell us what's wrong."

The prince shivered as Akaashi pulled off his undergarments and the change in temperature immediately had him half-hard.

He was naked and open in front of his two lovers and a noise left his throat as Tsukishima's tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned when his dick was suddenly engulfed in the warm heat of Akaashi's mouth and his hands curled in the duvet. He was usually the one taking control so it was incredibly arousing to have the two of them controlling the current situation.

He couldn't focus on the two sensations he was receiving and Akaashi was surprised when Kuroo came and Tsukishima just swallowed his cries.

"Tetsu?" Akaashi heard Tsukishima's alarmed voice and he got up and crawled on the bed, next to Kuroo who had gone pale and passed out.

"Tetsu...?" Akaashi shook him but the vampire didn't respond. His breath came in short gasps and the flush had spread to the rest of his body.

"TETSU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... this is a thing.
> 
> Also, hello everyone, I'm back~ I've been struggling through my issues but I haven't given up! I won't be updating every week like before but I'm working hard to complete the chapters! My deepest apologies for smacking you with a cliffhanger the moment I return but such is life. I'm in the progress of the next chapter so look forward to it!


End file.
